I'm sorry But I've Moved On
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: When Rachel Berry graduated high school, she thought she was going to be married to Finn but life doesn't work that way. She meets Brody Weston and they fall in love. Now it's 3 and a half years later when Finn shows to discover shocking news about Rachel. Find out what happens. Brochel with Finchel friendship and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Its been 3 and half years since she's heard anything about Finn. She finally took off her ring and moved on with her life. She lived with her best friend Kurt Hummel for 2 years in Brooklyn as she went to NYADA where she met a junior named Brody Weston. They had a struggle at first with each other but they finally got it together and became an amazing couple.

Rachel fell in love Brody and knows that he felt the same way she did and he shows her what true love feels like not that she didn't get that from Finn but with Brody she can feel sexy and beautiful.

It's the summer before her Senior year at NYADA and she talked to the dean about maybe making it up a little in the summer so she can graduate two weeks into a second Senior year because she was expecting her very first child with Brody Weston and the dean said it was fine and they weren't kicking her out which she was happy about. Brody was working to pay for all the things for the baby and he loved his girlfriend/fiancee.

Now 20 year old Rachel was 32 weeks pregnant which means she was 8 months and she was was huge at 8 months pregnant but once she was 33 weeks then she was 9 and Brody were engaged to be married and they were going to get married after the baby was born. They wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise.

**Out Shopping.**

Rachel was out shopping for baby clothes with her best friend Kurt Hummel. They already had a crib, bottles, rocking chair, the nursery was painted light green since they weren't sure what the baby was going to be like.

"Rach are you sure you don't want to know what the baby is going to be? this is my godson or goddaughter were talking about here." Kurt asked pouting while placing his hands her large stomach.

"Kurt stop asking, me and Brody want to be surprised now keep looking for stuff we need for the baby." Rachel says putting stuff in the cart that she thinks her first child should need.

"Hey Rach I have a surprise for you." Rachel didn't like the sound of his voice.

"What kind of surprise Kurt?" He points behind her and she turns around to see Quinn,Santana and Brittany standing there grinning. She squeals waddling over to her former Glee club members and good friends.

"Oh my god what are you girls doing here?" Rachel asked rubbing her stomach after hugging them.

"Kurt called us saying that you were out shopping for your first born that was due pretty soon and we wanted to know what our niece or nephew was going to be named." Santana says grinning at her while placing her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Brody picked a boy and girl names while I picked a boy and girl name." Rachel smiles at them.

"What are the names Brody picked out Rach?" Brittany asked now touching her stomach and felt the baby kicked.

"He picked out Nolan Tyler Berry-Weston for our son while I picked out Bryson Levi Berry -Weston." Rachel says. The girls and Kurt loved the names but now wanted to know what the girl names were.

"Brody picked Kaelyn Marissa Berry -Weston and I picked Aralie Juliette Berry-Weston." They loved those names.

"I still can't believe your the second New Directions member to be having a baby and it's not with Finn Hudson who we all thought it was going to happen with." Rachel frowned just thinking about her future and how it would be if she did get married to her high school sweetheart but now she was happy with Brody.

"So when are we going to meet this Brody guy to see if he's better then Finn?" Quinn asked.

"He's working right now but hopefully tomorrow when you come over for dinner." She says hopefully.

"Great I can't wait to see your new place and the guy that knocked you up." Santana says smirking and they keep shopping until Rachel can't handle being on her feet anymore and goes home.

**With Brody and Rachel.**

23 year old Brody walked into his and Rachel's place and saw the mother of his first child sleeping on the couch with her hands on her large but beautiful stomach.

"God she looks like an Angel even with our baby inside her." Brody thought.

He walks over to her and starts rubbing her feet. Rachel moans feeling her feet being rubbed and opened her eyes to see her wonderful boyfriend/fiancée smiling at her.

"Hey babe and little one did you tire out mommy today? Brody cooed while holding onto her stomach.

"Your son or daughter wasn't bad but my feet were killing me, I'm glad your home now because I really want to take a nice bubble bath with you." He smiles.

Brody got up and goes to where she's laying down. He bends down and kissed her passionately. She deepens the kiss moaning. Brody pulls a little and she pouts.

"Don't pout baby, I just don't want to hurt my neck if I'm kissing you onto the side, do you want to take our nice bath together?" Rachel smiles and nods.

He helps her up from the couch and she pecks his lips then the door bell rings.

"I'll go get our bath ready while you get the door okay?" Rachel nods watching him go to their bathroom in their bedroom.

"I wonder who this could be?" Rachel thought as she waddled to the door and opened it and gasped.

**Find out what happens Next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was looking forward to enjoying a nice soothing bath with my boyfriend/fiancée when the door bell rings at house.

"I wonder who this could be?" I thought as I waddled to the door and opened it and gasped seeing who it was standing in front of me.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" The guy asked me while holding my favorite flowers in his hand.

"Yes that would be me." He hands me the flowers saying that he found them on the steps before leaving. I said thank you to him then looked at the card that's in the flowers.

**Dear Rachel Barbra Berry**

**I'm writing you this small note and giving you these flowers as a serious sorry for now getting in touch with you all these years.**

**I hope you can forgive me some how in your heartand meet up with me tomorrow in Central park at 12:00.**

**Sincerely Finn Hudson.**

**P.S I still have the same cell phone number.**

Finn is in town? He wants to meet up all these years of not a phone call, a email or text? I need to talk to Brody about this before I make the choice of just meeting up with ex boyfriend/ex fiancée. I closed the door behind me for the night and put the flowers in some water.

"Baby are you joining me or not?" I heard Brody's smooth sexy voice and block out feelings of Finn Hudson and joined Brody for our romantic bubble bath.

**Later That Night.**

I was laying in mine and Brody's bed thinking about the card and the flowers my ex sent me. Brody wasn't too happy to see flowers from my past lover in our house.

"What are you going to do tomorrow? are you really going to see this guy that left to join the army instead of marrying you?" Brody asked bitterly.

"Babe I haven't thought about him in years since you and I've been together. I love you and were having baby together." He sighs looking at me.

"What if he's planning on getting you back? are you just going to give it to him?" Was he serious? I might have thought Finn was my whole life in high school but I'm alot more mature and my past will stay in my past. Brody is my soulmate and I really can't wait until were married and our little family starts.

"Brody Nathaniel Weston? do you really think after 3 and half years of _not_ seeing Finn that I'm just going to throw in the towel on our relationship? were engaged to be married and having a baby for god sakes. I only want you." I moved closer to him in our bed and stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I know I'm being silly but it just bugs me that he picked now to show up." I don't blame him for getting angry. I had no clue what Finn wanted to say after all these years. I'm not the same Rachel Barbra Berry anymore. I was a grown woman that cared about my child and soon to be husband. Broadway might be my dream but it wasn't my whole life anymore.

"Well just know that I'm not going anywhere and as soon as our son or daughter comes into the world. I will be Rachel Barbra Berry-Weston." He grins kissing me passionately and I deepen the kiss moaning against his lips.

"Make love to me." I whispered against his lips. He nods taking off his shirt showing off his amazing abs. He always looks good and he was all mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded just wanting him inside me making sweet love. He takes off his boxers and takes off my clothes. He just stares at my body and kissed me again before grabbing a condom. I don't know why he needs it. I'm already pregnant but he just wants to be safe. he positioned himself in front of my vagina. Brody leans over me staring into my eyes and slowly pushed into me making me moan and I arched my back feeling pleasure already.

"Your so sexy Rachel Weston." He whispers moving in and out of my slowly. He feels so good and I smile as he calls me that. I can't wait to be Rachel Weston.

"Grab my hands baby." I demanded softly and he laced his fingers with mine as we move together and he moves faster thrusting into me. He always knows how to make me feel good.

"Ohh babyyy don't stop making love to me." I moaned loudly as he is almost pounding me but I didn't care. He was fucking good at loving me like this.

"Damn Rae you feel so good around me." He kisses my neck as we move faster together. After two hours of making love and hitting our orgasms. Were both tired and I can feel our baby kicking me. It's strange making love with baby in your stomach but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I love you." I said breathing hard after he pulled out of me and lays next to me naked.

"I love you too." We share a few more kisses before we call it a night and fall asleep with the covers around us.

**At Central Park.**

21 year old Finn Hudson was sitting on a park bench hoping his high school sweetheart shows up. He knew not keeping in touch with Rachel while being in the army was a bad idea because he thought about her every day. He thought about her singing voice, her smile, her soft shiny brunette hair, her cute nose even though she hates it, he thought about all the times they were together and he missed it. He was done from the army for good after being stupid while cleaning his gun and shot himself in the foot.

He did what was best and he missed everybody else but he missed Rachel and Kurt the most. He's staying with Kurt for now and he was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't living with him and that she now lives in a house in Manhatten. He wondered what she looked like after all these years. Was she single or married? He didn't want her to but he didn't blame her if she did move on. He sighs taking a deep breath wondering what time it was or if she was coming.

"Finn Christopher Hudson?" He heard her soft familier voice and slowly looked up shocked at what he was staring at when he looked at her. She wasn't the same young woman he put on the train to New York after graduation when it was supposed to be their second wedding day.

She was glowing. Her once long dark brunette shiny hair was still long but she has brownish blonde highlights at the ends. Her bangs were still there but they were to the side of her still natural tan skin. She looked like she got a little taller but she was still smaller then him.

He noticed that she was still wearing dresses but not heels. She had on a white and light blue dress with light blue flats on. Her makeup was darker but not too dark.

Her breasts sure have grown since he's seen her. He always loved them because they were easy to hold when they made love for the first time. She wasn't so petite anymore and that made him frown because he knew what a pregnant stomach looked like. Did she get pregnant by Puck? He thought hating how his ex girlfriends always went for Puck but really hoped she didn't.

"Rachel Barbra Berry?" He whispers seeing how breathtaking she looked standing in front of him.

Rachel looked at him for the first time in years and gasped taking in his whole look. He looked different to me. His hair was shorter, he seemed more toned then the last time she's seen him. He wore very nice looking clothes and he had a little tan to him but those hazel brown orbs were still the same. He looked really good but what the hell was he doing in New York after 3 and half years later? Rachel thought.

"Um please have a seat, I don't bite Rachel." Rachel stared at him for a second before awkwardly walking over to the bench and sits down feeling the tension between then already. It certainly is awkward now that she was sitting next to him hardly looking at him.

"I've missed you Rachel, you look great." Finn tells her trying to lighten up the mood.

"Why are you here Finn?" She asked trying not to sound rude but this really surprises her that he just randomly showed up.

**Find out what happens Next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Finn's POV.**

"Why are you here Finn?" Rachel asked me as she placed her hand on her stomach but drops them once she realizes that I'm staring at her.

"I can't do this Finn, I don't understand what's going on, why are you here and why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked me looking confused.

"Because I'm not in the army,well I was for about 3 and half years when I was cleaning Rachel which is my rifle when it goes off right through my thigh and they gave me a semi honorable discharge. I would have called you but I was so embarrassed. I was going to redeem my dad and make you proud." She just stares at me.

"I couldn't face you and have you think of me as a Lima Loser." I tell her sighing.

"Enough of this, enough lumping around. So what if the army didn't work out. You made it for 3 and half years Finn. Your father would be very proud of you and even though it hurt not to hear from you, I am proud of you for doing what you had to do." I stared at her surprised.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do now that I'm here and I'm sorry I just needed time to think." She frowns looking down the starts talking.

"You had 3 and half years. I hated you for what you did to me at that train station." She says angrily. I don't blame her.

"I was trying to help you." I tell her knowing I hurt her badly.

"I _hated_ you, but when I got to New York I thought how much you love me,and how hard that must of been for you." She says sighing while looking at me.

"And I thought this, this is what a man looks like. This is how a man loves but you not telling me where you were for 3 and half years and sending me flowers at my house hoping to see me. That is not being a man Finn." She yells at me close to tears.

"I tried to give you, your freedom." I snapped at her. I love her so much that I did what I thought was best.

"I don't need you to give me my freedom. I'm a grown woman, I don't need you to hide from me,to keep me from doing what is right for me." I glanced at her stomach.

"Like the guy that got you pregnant? is Puck because all my girlfriends seem to always go to him." I said sarcastically feeling hurt.

"I didn't _do_ Puck okay? don't you think I would have rather been with_ you_?" I start telling about my life and she looks at me in tears grabbing my hand and tells me things.

"You are my first love and I want more anything for you to be my last but I can't do this anymore. Were done." She tells me in tears.

"Wow,what am I gonna do with my life? I don't have my girl, I don't have a job,I don't have a place in this world." I tell her hating this.

"You have _you_, and that's better then anyone else on the planet as far as I'm concerned." I just want to kiss her one last time.

"Finn as you can see I'm 8 months pregnant and I don't know the sex of the baby because were keeping it a suprise." Were? oh the guy she rather be with.

"Does this guy that got you pregnant have a name?" I asked not really wanted to know.

"His name is Brody Weston." She was dating some guy named Brody? I bet he was better looking them me.

"Does he go to NYADA?" She shakes her head awkwardly.

"He use to but he graduated a long time ago. He was a Junior while I was a Freshman." He was older then her and she was having his baby? atleast it wasn't with Puck.

"He's my fiancée Finn. Were getting married as soon as the baby is born." I shook my head not believing this.

"You would rather get married to him because your having a baby together? but not give us a chance to start over?" She scuffed shaking her head.

"Finn what did you expect me to do while I had no clue where you were for 3 and half years? I couldn't wait forever and you set me free remeber? Brody is wonderful and when I first met him I was attracted to him but I stepped back because I had no clue what was going on with us but when I didn't hear from you I finally took off my ring and started to move on with my life. You can't blame me for that." It still hurts to hear that she's with somebody else.

"Your right I can't blame you for cheating on me with Puck and this Brody guy." She slaps me in the face.

"Are you kidding me? I cheated because you_ lied_ to me about sleeping with Santana. I didn't cheat on you with Brody because we were broken up or unsure but I took the last years of not hearing from you as a sign that we were over." I held my face as it stings. She sighs slowly getting up from the bench and took something out of her purse.

"I figured you would want this back since you paid good money for it while we were in high school." She hands me the engagement ring and I just noticed the huge one on her finger.

"Can we atleast me friends? I'm going to be living in the city now with Kurt and I would really like to keep in touch and maybe someday I can meet Brody but only if it's okay with you and him I guess." I told her really meaning it.

"I'll get back to you on that Finn. I'm sure Brody would like to finally meet the guy that had me in high school but I think right now it's best we take it one step at a time with phone calls and texts. Please let me be the first one to do okay? I'm still not sure how I feel about seeing you but it's a start." I totally understand.

"Okay well it was great to see you Rachel, you really do look great and being pregnant really makes you glow." She smiles at me lightly.

"Thanks Finn and Thank you for the flowers by the way they are beautiful and my favorite." I just nod wanting to go back to Kurt's place and cry for losing the girl of my dreams to somebody else but I wasn't going to give up.

"Can I just look at a picture of him?" She raised an eyebrow at me but took out her phone and showed me the wallpaper of her phone and I frowned knowing that I don't stand a chance against this guy. This guy looked like a super male model, he had a chiseled body, perfect tan skintone, ocean bluish green eyes and short brown hair.

He has his arms around Rachel's pregnant waist and they are looking so in love and very happy.

"He seems nice. I hope he treats you right." She smiles saying he does and we hug each other for a few minutes. God this felt so odd since I felt something kicking my stomach.

"Sorry about that, the baby has been kicking alot these days." Rachel tells me pulling back and she waves goodbye as she walked off or more like waddled off.

"We will be together somebody Rachel Berry. Hopefully it's before you become Rachel Weston." I thought before walking back to Kurt's place thinking of a plan to get the girl I regret letting go back into my arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Finn and Kurt.**

Finn walked into Kurt's apartment upset and saw Kurt typing on his laptop. He really needed to talk to his step brother. He cleared his throat making Kurt look up and smiled and stood up asking him how it went. They sit down on the couch and talk.

"Why didn't you warn me that she was going to be 8 months pregnant and engaged to a guy that looks like he belongs in a Prada magazine?" Kurt chuckles.

"So you saw a picture of Brody? He's something huh, anyways Finn did you expect her to stay single forever?" Finn really hoped she would have waited for him.

"No but I thought she would atleast try until I got back. I know it was wrong to not keep in touch with her but I'm here now." Kurt nods.

"Yes she knows that now but she's really happy with Brody and like you said she's having a baby with another guy but also getting married." Finn sighs.

"I'm not giving up on getting Rachel back into my arms Kurt. I want to meet this Brody guy and tell him that he's not the only one that loves her." Kurt frowns.

"Don't do anything stupid Finn." He tells him before going back to his work. Finn groans and starts looking for a job.

**At Rachel's and Brody's House.**

Rachel was glad her talk with her old boyfriend Finn Hudson was over because she focus on her new love which was Brody Weston. She told him about the talk and he was angry that Finn wanted to be with her but she got him to calm down and they went shopping for dinner with the girls coming over.

"Rae baby?" Brody said from their bedroom. Rachel loves when Brody calls her baby.

"Yes honey are you having a problem finding a shirt?" She yells back from the dinning room where she was setting up for dinner. They were having vegetable stir-fry which she hoped the girls liked since she was still Vegan unlike Brody who was healthy but he liked meat.

Rachel knew Brody very well when it comes to having guests over their house. When her dads came to visit he freaked out for two hours trying to decide what shirt he was going to wear.

"I can't decide on the light blue shirt that you love so much or the navy blue shirt." Rachel sighs. She really didn't mind what shirt he wears. It was just Quinn,Brittany and Santana from high school. Sure they weren't the best of friends but they were mature now and great friends almost like best friends.

"Honey trust me on this, the girls won't mind what kind of shirt you wear. Just dress nicely and can you hurry up because they are going to be here any minute."

She laughs lightly hearing her soon to be husband groan loudly then she goes back to setting up the food. She was wearing black leggings with long maternity dark pink top that showed off her much bigger breast and stomach then she hoped for but she had to deal with it. She has on black flats. Her hair was half up and half down with her hair in curls and her makeup up was perfect.

Brody comes out two minutes later in a dark blue dress shirt with black jeans. Rachel smiles at him liking the shirt then frowns.

"What's wrong? is this shirt not good enough?" She chuckles at that silly question.

"It's not that it's just our baby kicked me really hard so now I have to go to the bathroom." She tells him annoyed before going to use the bathroom.

The door bell rings 20 minutes later and Brody walked over to the door and opened it to see three girls staring at him.

"Damn I thought you were going to look like another Finnocence but your like hunky and very attractive." Santana says checking out Brody.

"Um okay? why don't you ladies come in." Brody said feeling a little nervous to meet the girls that went to high school with his soon to be wife.

They nod walking in after he moves and he takes their coats and puts in the coat closet.

"Rachel will be right out soon, the baby keeps kicking and she had to go to the bathroom." Brody tells them and they nod. Quinn knew all about the kicking since she had to deal with it when she had Beth.

"Let me take your coats." They take off their coats and he puts them into the coat closet.

"Nice place you and Rachel have here Brody." Quinn says nicely looking around.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, This is Quinn Fabray and that's Santana Lopez. Brody are you a model?" Brittany asked just staring at his body.

"No I'm not a model but I've been a Broadway and I just work out a lot." He says nicely.

Rachel walks out of the bedroom and waddles over to them happy to see them.

"Hey ladies welcome to the Brochel home." Brittany smiles liking the couple name and hugged her very pregnant friend.

"Thanks for inviting us over midget tubbers." Santana says playfully. Rachel stared at Santana raising an eyebrow at her and starts tearing up.

"Why are you always picking on me Santana, I thought we were past this and great friends?" Santana frowns seeing the tears and forgot about the pregnant hormones.

"I wasn't trying to upset upset you Rach, please forgive me." She pleaded and Quinn and Brittany tried not to crack up seeing Santana begging.

"Of course I forgive you Santana." Rachel says no longer upset wiping her tears and has a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell just happened?" Santana thought seeing how back to normal Rachel was and knew she just got played.

"So what do you girls want to drink?" Brody asked trying not to laugh at what just happened between the two ladies and they told him what they wanted before they sit down at the dinning room.

**At The Table.**

They small group was enjoying their dinner while talking about high school life and what they have been up to since then.

"So Brody where are you from?" Santana asked smiling at him in a daze trying to not to get jealous of Rachel.

"I'm from Montana." Santana nods so pleased with Rachel's choice in men because Brody was smoken hot.

"Have you always looked this gorgeous?" Brittany asked. Quinn rolled her eyes at the questions Santana and Brittany are asking Rachel's boyfriend.

"Um not really but now I'm just really healthy and the way I am." Rachel laced her fingers through Brody's.

"Girls stop trying to hit on Rach's boyfriend. They are happy together and having a baby so stop." Rachel was pleased that Quinn said something or she was going to.

"Sorry Rachie but were just surprise that you have a guy like this." Santana says then takes another bite.

"They thought I was going to look like Finn, is he really that bad looking?" Brody whispers in his fiancee's ear. Rachel frowned staring at her friends.

"You girls thought my boyfriend was going to look like Finn?" Santana and Brittany nodded but Quinn stayed quiet.

"Rach what is with the huge rock on your finger? I thought you were over Finn?" Quinn said trying to change the subject, surprised to see the engagement ring on her friend's finger.

"I _am_ over Finn Hudson Quinn and I gave him back his ring today when we met up. I'm engaged to this guy right here." She says smiling at her man and he smiles back.

"Damn you must really want to be married at a young age, didn't you learn anything from your high school days?" Brittany said surprised. Brody felt like the girls really didn't like him with Rachel but he wasn't going to break off their engagement because the girls aren't sure about his love for their friend.

"Me and Brody have been engaged for a year and half now girls. What is with you questioning me and my fiancee?" Rachel snapped.

"Were sorry Rachel but were just looking out for you since it didn't go so well with Finn the few times." Quinn says sincerely.

"You don't have to look out for me Quinn I've been taking care of myself since I got here without any of your help. Like I told Finn today that I'm a grown woman and I don't need anybody protecting me! I love this guy right here next to me and were super happy together about it." They nod taking a sip of their wine while Rachel was drinking water.

"When are you two planning on getting married and are we invited?" Brittany asked after taking another bite of this great dinner.

"It won't be until after our son or daughter is born. We thought it would be best that we waited." Brody tells them before kissing Rachel's cheek.

"That's good to hear because you don't want to stress out the baby and yourself. What would your last name be Rach?" Santana says looking around the front part of the house and smiled back at her great friend.

"It would be Weston. I think it actually sounds better then Rachel Hudson." Quinn stared at Brody to see him watching Rachel talk and he had this loving smile on his face.

"You two really love each other huh?" The couple smiles at each other lovingly and nodded.

"Yes we really do." Brody answers back still staring at his soon to be wife.

"That's great to hear now about we talk some more in the living room." Santana says with a smile on her face. They all agree and start cleaning up.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

**AN.**

**Should Rachel's and Brody's baby be a Boy or a Girl?**

**That's the first question.**

**I also need know what the name should be for Rachel's and Brody's baby and here are some ideas**

**1. Nolan Tyler Berry-Weston**

**2. Bryson Levi Berry-Weston **

**3. Ethan Jaxon Berry-Weston **

**4. Jeremy Ryan Berry-Weston for the boys **

**Or **

** 1 Marissa Kaelyn Berry -Weston **

**2. Aralie Juliette Berry-Weston**

**3. Starr Lillian Berry-Weston**

**4. Olesya Isabel Berry-Weston.**

**Alright just let know and I'll get back to writing more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. ****Enjoy.**

**In this chapter you find out what their going to have but I'm not going to give away the names just yet but you will know if it's just one baby or babies.**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later.**

Rachel noticed that she was getting bigger every day and the more her's and Brody's son or daughter was kicking times two which scared her a little because what if she was having twins, she knew she could take care of them but one baby was a huge job. They have been going to a few lamaze classes and they were learning alot of stuff.

Rachel always wondered if the baby would have Brody's eyes or hers or her skintone. She really hoped the baby had their father's nose because she hates her and never wishes for her child to be picked on for having a huge nose. She more names picked out for her son or daughter. She really could't wait to see her baby for the first time and knew Brody was excited to be a daddy just as bad as she was ready to be a mommy.

Kurt decided that he was going to throw a baby shower for Rachel and Brody two weeks before Rachel was due to have the baby. He was calling all their friends about it and they weren't allowed to tell Rachel or Brody about the shower.

Brody dropped Rachel off before he went to work and they shared a sweet kiss before she got out and she met up with her friends.

"Hey Rach do you and Brody know what your having yet?" Rachel's new best friend named Jade Miller asked her.

"No not yet were keeping it a surprise but I keep getting these very strong kicks and I have a feeling that I'm having more then one baby inside here." Jade smiles.

"Ohh twins if you do have twins, you should name the girl after me." Rachel rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"No I'm not having another Jade running around. I've been thinking of girl names and boy names but I'm not sure until we see the baby." Jade pouts.

"Wouldn't it be less harder if you just found out the sex of the baby Rach?" Rachel was about to say something when she heard the voice of the very bitchy,dramatic and highly demanding dance teacher, Cassandera July.

"Schwimmer are you still going here after walking around super fat like you are?" Rachel frowned trying not to tear up at the hurt words.

"Yes Cassandra, I believe that I _still_ going here but don't worry I'm taking time off on _Maternity _leave_. _I'm not fat like you keep claiming that I am." Rachel tells her.

"Whatever I just wanted to know who the poor guy was that got drunk enough to sleep with you." Cassie says sarcastically walking up to her seeing how big she was for a midget woman.

"There was no drinking when my baby was created and that guy your talking about is Brody Weston. That's right you might have slept with him my freshman but I won this battle because not only are we having a baby but he asked me to marry him." Rachel tells her smirking before walking off to her class with Jade.

Cassie frowned slightly hearing that Brody actually stayed all these years with Rachel Berry and not only were they having a baby togther but they were getting married? This was something she wasn't happy about.

"Oh my god I can't believe you just told her off like that." Jade says laughing and Rachel felt proud of herself for sticking up for herself.

Rachel was waddling her way through the halls to her singing class with Madame Carmen Tibideaux and didn't wish to be late even though she was close to her 9 months time and couldn't wait for their next appointment so they can see how the baby is doing.

**At The Store.**

While Rachel was out with her new best frien Jade Hopkins who she met her Sophomore year at NYADA and of course Kurt Hummel. Brody went the store to pick stuff up for dinner to cook for him and Rachel. He was walking around with his cart when he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to bump into you." The male voice said and Brody looked up to see his fiancee's old boyfriend/ex Fiancee, Finn Hudson.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when I would be meeting the famous Finn Hudson." Brody mutters under his breath.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" Finn asked seeing how familiar the guy looked to him. Brody chuckled shaking his head.

"No but I know many things about you." He mutters before walking around him and kept on looking around for the things he needed for dinner.

Finn followed the guy after hearing him say that and asked what he meant by that.

"Look Finn I don't have time to get you angry. I'm Brody Weston and if you know what's good for you then don't start a fight in a public place." Finn couldn't believe he was meeting the guy that got Rachel pregnant and asked her to marry him. Rachel Barbra Berry was supposed to be his not this Brody guy.

"Your really the guy that stole my girlfriend Rachel Berry?" Brody stopped walking and stared at him.

"I stole your girlfriend? guess again Finn because I believe you set her free and if you were meant to be then you will be together but it doesn't look like you two were meant to be since I'm the one getting married to her." Finn growled hating this guy.

"You might be having a baby with her but she will be mine someday and you will the one wishing you had her." Brody shook his head.

"Keep thinking that Finn but I'm going to finish my shopping so I can go home to Rachel and cook her a romantic dinner before making sweet love to her all night." He says with a smile and walked off leaving a very pissed off Finn Hudson standing there.

"Bring it on Brody Weston." Finn mutters before buying things he needs for Kurt's place.

**At The Brochel House.**

Rachel walked into the house with her school bag wanting to take off her shoes and just relax with her sweet handsome fiancee. Their son or daughter had calm down on the kicking during her classes which she was pleased about.

"Rae is that you?" Rachel smiled hearing her soon to be husband's voice and said yes. He walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her so glad she was home since he didn't pick her up.

"Hey sweetie you won't believe who I saw at the store while I was getting stuff for dinner." Rachel walked over to him after taking off her flats and sighed heavenly feeling more relaxed without shoes on.

"Who did you see at the store baby?" She asked pecking his lips and smelt the delicious food cooking.

"Your ex fiancee." She frowned hearing that Brody met Finn for the first time in the store.

"You two didn't start something did you?" She questioned. Brody shook his head.

"No I was a good guy." She smiles kissing him saying good because she does not want to bail in out of the jail in New York City.

"I hope you were Brody because I really want to keep you around before our son or daughter get here." He chuckles and kissed her stomach.

"Hey little one I hope you didn't cause your mommy any trouble today because then Daddy has to deal with it at home." Rachel slapped his neck.

"Oww that hurt Rae, I was saying no need to hurt your husband." Rachel smiled hearing him say husband.

"Not yet sweetie but hopefully soon we can say husband and wife." They have talked about their wedding but it's most about the baby.

"Why don't you go take a shower and relax and I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said okay before going their bedroom.

After awhile they have dinner together and talk about their day and Brody was pissed when she told him about Cassie.

"God I sleep with the woman once and she thinks she owns me. I never loved her it was just a one night stand." Rachel frowns just thinking about that day.

"I wasn't happy with you then and you asked me why do I care who you sleep with." Brody regrets ever saying that to her.

"That was my mistake and I'm sorry for saying that too you. I guess I was just pulling back because you still seemed not over Finn." Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Okay let's not talk about this and let's focus on the names were going to name our daughter or son." Brody looked at Rachel's stomach and smiled.

"I think were having twins Rachel and before you start with the tears just hear me out. I felt how harder the kicks are getting and I just have a gut feeling that we are."

She just stared at him and sighs. Rachel thought she was the only one that felt that way about having twins.

" I have a feeling that we are too. I would love to have a boy and a girl." He wanted that too.

"I agree with you baby but if we have two girls or two boys?" He said that he will be happy no matter what.

"Do you want to keep it a secret still or do you want to know what were having?" He asked her.

"I think I want to know what were having but were not telling our friends." Brody smirked saying okay and kissed her hand and she starts singing.

Rachel:___  
The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

They sing together with loving smiles on their faces.

Rachel and Brody:  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

Rachel:  
_Like you might make a mistake_

Rachel and Brody:  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to waste _

Rachel:  
_To waste_

Rachel and Brody:  
_So let me give your heart a break _

Brody:  
_Give your heart a break_

Rachel:  
_Let me give your heart a break_

Brody:  
_Your heart a break_

Rachel:  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

Brody:  
_On Sunday, you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

Rachel and Brody:  
_The world is ours if we want it_  
_We can take it_

Brody couldn't take his off his beautiful fiancee as they sing together and he couldn't wait to sing to their son or daughter.

Rachel (Brody):  
_If you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)_

Rachel smiled at him blushing as they sang together and couldn't wait to be his wife. She felt the baby kicking her and knew the baby liked their singing.

Rachel and Brody:  
_Baby, try to understand_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

Rachel:  
_Like you might make a mistake_

Rachel and Brody:  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

Rachel:  
_To waste_

Rachel and Brody:  
_So let me give your heart a break _

Brody:  
_Give your heart a break_

Rachel:  
_Let me give your heart a break_

Brody:  
Your heart a break

Rachel:  
There's just so much you can take

Brody:  
_Give your heart a break_

Rachel:  
_Let me give your heart a break_

Brody:  
_Your heart a break_

Rachel  
_Oh yeah, yeah_  
_When your lips are on my lips_

Rachel and Brody:  
_And our hearts beat as one_

Rachel:  
_But you slip out of my finger tips_

Rachel and Brody:  
_Everytime you run..._

Brody:  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_

Rachel:  
_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

Rachel and Brody:  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait_

Brody:  
_To waste_

Rachel and Brody:  
_So let me give your heart a break_

Rachel (Brody):  
_'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)_  
_I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)_  
_You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)_  
_Some things you can't disguise_

Rachel and Brody:  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

Brody (with Rachel harmonizing):  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

Rachel and Brody:  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take,_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

They stopped singing and just stared at each other for a few seconds feeling the love they have for each other before they finished talking and pick of the plates and wash dishes together before going to bed early and in the middle of the night they make love for two and half hours before finally going to sleep.

* * *

The couple were at their doctors appointment because they were close to 9 months point and they want to see how the baby was doing.

"Well the baby still looks healthy and your doing very good Rachel." Rachel smiled holding Brody's hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked them and they looked at each other still unsure what to do.

"What are you guys hoping for?" Brody said that he was hoping for a little girl and Rachel was hoping for a little boy.

"Are you still willing to keep it a secret or are you too excited to find out your child?" Rachel whispers to Brody that she's really ready to know.

"We decided that we can't wait any longer and want to know what were having." The doctor nods smiling at the couple and looked at her chart over a few times before looking back at them.

"Your having a girl." Brody and Rachel stared at the doctor shocked. They were having a girl. Brody was so happy that he was going to have a little girl.

"And a boy." Rachel's eyes widen. They were having twins? She was getting her little boy while her soon to be husband was getting his little girl. She was excited to have a daughter _and_ a son. No wonder Rachel felt more then one kick these past few weeks.

"Are you serious Doctor Dennings?" Rachel asked really hoping her doctor wasn't playing because she would be happy no matter what.

"I'm serious Ms. Berry. I've been wanting to tell you this since I noticed the sex of the babies. You two are really having twins so congrats." Brody thanked them before pressing his lips against Rachel's who had tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to print out some pictures of your son and daughter or do you want me to keep them in the folder I have for you guys?" They said the folder because they wanted everything to be a secret but asked if they could have the pictures after she gave birth and her doctor said that would be fine.

"Alright Rachel I see you guys when it close to the birth of your twins and if you have any questions please call." They nodded before leaving.

"Were having a boy and a girl." Brody whispers excitedly while holding her hand and Rachel smiles wiping her happy tears.

"I can't wait to see our son and daughter." Rachel stopped walking and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Brody Weston." He smiles kissing her some more before pulling back slowly resting his head against her forehead.

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Rachel Weston and I can't wait for our kids to be here." She giggles and they walk out of the doctors office now thinking of names to call their son and daughter.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Give Your Heart A Break from Glee but also by Demi Lovato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

**In This chapter the babies start to finally come during the baby shower.**

* * *

**With Rachel close to her due date**

Rachel and Brody went shopping for another crib and new paint for the nursery since they now knew that they were having twins which are a boy and a girl,Brody couldn't stop placing his hand on his fiancee's stomach just feeling their babies kick alot more.

"Babe what kind of crib should we get for our daughter since we got one for our son?" Rachel asked from looking at the cribs on one side of the store.

"Whatever is in our price range Rach, were not going crazy over a crib." Rachel pouts because she wanted their daughter to have a crib that was perfect for her since they already got the one that would fit their son. They spent all night with the names and Brody picked their daughter's name while she picked their son's name.

"I know Brody but this is our first daughter ever and I want her to be comfortable in the crib." Rachel looks around more then almost lost her footing but Brody caught her holding her close when she felt small hands grab her leg and looked down to see a very familiar little girl with beautiful pale skin, long curly dark blonde hair and hazel green eyes staring up at her with a huge smile.

"Bethany Ava Corcoran you know better not to run off like that, that woman is pregnant and you could have hurt the baby." Rachel froze hearing her birth mother, Shelby Corcoran's stern voice and looked back down at her adoptive sister and smiled.

"It's alright Shelby honestly, luckly I can still balance myself." Rachel tells her before smiling nicely at Beth. She looked more and more like Quinn and Noah.

"Rachel Berry? is that really you?" Shelby asked surprised to see her oldest daughter very pregnant looking like she could have the baby any day now.

"Yes Shelby it's really me, how are you?" Rachel says awkwardly and held her stomach feeling slight strong kick coming for her son or daughter. Brody noticed and asked if she was okay softly and she nodded.

"I'm good Rachel but I'm surprised to see you all grown up and really glowing there, who is this holding you?" Rachel smiled back at Brody who grins back at her.

"Shelby this is my amazing fiancee and the father to our baby inside me, Brody Weston, babe this is my birth mother Shelby Corcoran and her daughter Beth who is kind of like my adoptive sister." Brody smiled at Shelby shaking her hand then waves at Beth who looked at him shyly.

"Nice to meet you Brody, you are very handsome and I had no idea you guys were having a baby together." Shelby says wishing she was in her daughter's life more.

"Nice to meet you too Shelby, your birth daughter is wonderful and I just love her so much." Rachel smiled feeling so loved then frowned feeling the kicking coming again.

"Are you sure you alright Rachel? your not having the baby are you?" Shelby and Brody asked the same time worried about her.

"Honestly I'm fine, I think moving around too much is effecting the baby." Rachel tells them rubbing her stomach trying to get the babies to calm down.

"If your not up for buying a crib today I could always buy it for you as mother to daughter gift, you look tired Rachel and I don't want my granddaughter to hurt you anymore then your already feeling." Shelby tells her sincerely.

"You would really buy our daughter a crib?" Rachel asked surprised. She nods and they tell her the address of their house and she said that she's got it covered.

They both leave the store and Shelby gets to work on the crib while Beth picks out some cute girl clothes for her niece.

"What about this outfit for my niece mommy?" 6 year old Beth said holding a cute light purple and white outfit.

"I think your niece would love to wear that and I bet that's going t your sister's favorite outfit to put on her." Shelby tells her smiling.

**At The Baby Shower.**

Rachel and Brody were walking into Rachel's favorite restaurant in New York City which is Sardi's two days past her due date and she almost jumped when everybody yelled surprise. She saw her Glee club members, her birth mother Shelby, Beth, Mr. Shue and Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Shuester, Finn, her Dads, Blaine, Brody's family and both of their friends from NYADA standing there with huge smiles on their faces but Finn's smile wasn't as bright as the others. There was baby stuff everywhere.

"Oh my god did you know about this baby shower?" Brody shook his head just as surprise as her. They walked over to them and everybody hugged her.

"Hey soon to be parents to that baby, we all got boy and girl stuff since were not sure what your having." Quinn and Sugar say at the same time.

Rachel and Brody winked at each other because those things were perfect since they were having each. Kurt saw the wink and gasped knowing they were having twins.

"Oh my god you guys are having a boy and a girl aren't you?" Everybody stared at them surprised and Rachel glared at Kurt for messing up their surprise.

"Since Kurt ruined our surprise we are having twins and yes were having a boy and a girl but we aren't telling you guys the names until after they are born." They all clapped for the couple but Finn who stood in the corner really wishing he wasn't at this baby shower because it should his twins Rachel was having not Brody's.

Santana walked up to him holding her drink and smirked seeing how down and jealous he looked.

"It kills you huh? see the Berry all over that piece of man candy and having this son and daughter. You showed us how much you loved the midget while we were in high school and I almost believed you two would make it but were all 20 or 21 and here you are over here wondering if you should leave a baby shower that's_ not_ for you and Rachel but for the guy that him right? It's your own fault for not keeping in touch with her all these years Finn. She could have been your wife by now." Santana tells him before walking over to Rachel who was talking to the other people then she smiled at Santana and they talked more.

Finn stood there watching Rachel laugh at something other people around her talked about, she looked so happy and in love with the thought of being a mother to some guy like Brody's children. Rachel glanced over at him and frowned slightly and Finn stared at her the same way.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom after a while and walked over to Finn. She cleared her throat and he looked at her.

"Hey Rachel your looking beautiful everyday, are you excited for the babies to come?" Rachel nodded with a light smile.

"Finn I know it's not easy for you to be here but I'm really glad you came to my baby shower. It really means alot to me." He nods taking a sip of his water.

"Kurt forced me to come since we live together but I wouldn't have missed it anyways. You really do look great and you look like you could have them any moment."

She nods feeling a little pain in her back and they talked for awhile before it's time for them to eat. They all talk for awhile, having lunch then they open gifts and Rachel and Brody all wrote down names of the people that gave them the gifts and loved all them.

"Thank you all for coming to Rachel's and Brody's wonderful baby shower and I know everybody can't wait to see those beautiful babies in this world." Leroy Berry says.

Brody smiles at his woman rubbing her back and she smiled at him still feeling pain. Quinn asked if she was okay and she was about to say yes when she grabs the table and groans in pain. Finn frowned in jealousy because he knew that the babies were coming and he really didn't want to see two babies looking like Rachel and that guy.

"Baby are you okay?" Rachel looked at him then looked down at her feet and frowned.

"My water just broke honey, it's time." She tells him softly.

"Guys Rachel's water just broke. I need everybody to call Rachel's doctor and tell her that Rachel's on the way. I also need some of you to go to our house to get the hospital bag and everything ready for the twins while rest of you bring the stuff you brought into your cars and drive carefully to the hospital." Brody tells them.

Everybody gasped picking up their gifts bringing them to their cars to drive to the hospital but some were going to Brody's and Rachel's house to get everything ready for the twins and Santana was getting Rachel's hospital bag while Brody and Quinn helped Rachel into the car and drove to the hospital.

"You ready for this baby, our son and daughter are coming." Brody says driving to the hospital while Quinn held her hand in the backseat.

"Just get me to the hospital Brody Weston." Rachel says through her pain and Quinn helps her breathe through the pain.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At The Hospital.**

Rachel was placed into a room where she was going to give birth to the twins. She decided that she wanted Brody and both of her dads in the room while she's giving birth,the others were in the waiting room. Santana brought the hospital bag and Hiram took it before he went in the room.

Finn decided that he was going to be supportive and be at the hospital with Kurt who was excited to see his god son and god daughter. The old Glee club members were there aswell waiting and they were being there for Finn aswell.

"I wonder how Rachel is doing right now?" Kurt said to Mercedes who was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"I don't know Kurt but I'm sure she's in pain." Kurt didn't want his best friend to be in pain but that's the price to pay when your giving birth.

**In Rachel's Delievery Room.**

Rachel was laying in her hospital bed sobbing softly with her hand cover her eyes and Brody was rubbing her forehead whispering sweet words to her as he stands by her bed with scrubs on.

"Your going to be okay baby girl, your only 7 centimeters dilated and you need to be 10 so your getting there Rach." Her Daddy Hiram says with the video camera in his hand.

"It hurts so much." She whispers in tears feeing another contraction happening. Brody says he knows but he's right with her holding her hand.

Her doctor walks in and looked at the chart seeing how close she was getting and asked if she wanted anything for the pain and she shook her head because she wanted it to be all natural. They were surprised but she didn't want drugs for the pain. Around 10 centimeters dilated, Rachel looks at Brody with a scared and ready look on her face.

"Let's have our babies." He tells her with a smile on his face and Leroy stands on the other side of the bed holding his daughter's hand while his soon to be son in law held the other one.

**At 3:30 PM.**

Rachel was following her doctor's orders and pushed feeling the pain and screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Alright Rachel take a breather then were going to do another push." She nods squeezing her Dad's and Brody's hand and gets ready to push again.

"Slow down I see the head coming, slow down good girl, that's it, push gently because I see the first baby coming." She pushes some more and they hear loud crying.

"It's your daughter guys." The nurses take the baby cleaning her off and Brody cut the cord then they check on her weight and height and to make sure their baby was breathing okay.

"You did it Rae, our daughter is here now it's time for our son." Rachel was in tears and took a few breathes.

**At 4:15 PM.**

Rachel was on her last two pushes with Brody holding her hand and helping her with the pushes.

"Alright push, push some more, stop, push a little more gently." Rachel listens and pushes some more. After one more gentle push they hear another loud cry and their son is here and Brody cuts the cord then their gets cleaned off and do the same thing they did with their daughter.

"We did it Rach, you can relax now after they stitch you up." Rachel was so glad she didn't have to do a C-section because she was not ready for that.

They stitched her up then bring her to the her room where she was staying in the hospital. They said that they would bring the twins in.

Rachel was a in so much pain but she was glad that her twins were in the world and they didn't have any breathing problems.

Everybody that was in the waiting room was happy to hear that the babies were finally in the world and Rachel was in her room with them.

**In Rachel's Hospital Room.**

Rachel smiled when her daughter was handed to her by the nurse while her son was handed to Brody.

"Hey baby girl, it's your mommy and your daddy is over there holding your twin brother. I've waited so long to see you two and now your finally here." She whispers.

"Do you want to be named Marissa Kaelyn?" She didn't do anything just cuddled in her arms.

"What about Aralie Juilette?" Her daughter still kept her eyes closed.

"Olesya Isabel?" Her daughter still kept quiet and they went to the last name.

"How about the name Starr Lillian?" She opened her eyes showing off her blue eyes hearing that and cooes in her mommy's arms.

"Okay then baby girl, you are now going to be Starr Lillian Berry-Weston." The nurse heard the name and asked how they were spelling it and they told her as she put it down on the birth certificate.

"Did you two think of a name for your son?" The nurse asked holding the other birth certificates wanting to put their names on them.

"Our son is now going to be named Jeremy Ryan Berry-Weston." Rachel smiled hearing that name because Brody was having deciding on Jeremy Ryan and Ethan Jaxon but she loved the name Jeremy for her son.

"Alright I will make copies of these and Rachel you can decided if your using the bottle or breast feeding them. Or both." The nurse leaves.

"Starr and Jeremy, I love it." Rachel tells him kissing her fiancee and looked at their twins so glad there finally here.

"Happy birthday Starr and Jeremy." Brody whispers kissing his forehead then kissed Starr's forehead aswell.

"We make beautiful babies don't we?" Rachel whispers with a smile on her face. He nods handing Jeremy to her and takes a picture of the all three of them.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Brody's POV.**

Well it's a offical, I'm a daddy to the most gorgeous set of twins ever on October 11th 2016 at 3:30 and 4:15 here because of my soon to be wife Rachel Barbra Berry who is means the world to me but she's also meant to be in my life for a life time and I can't wait until were married.

My babies Starr and Jeremy got all checked out from pediatrician here at the hospital and she checked their temperatures,heart rates, breathing hoping it was still breathing normally, muscle tone, reflex response, and the color and they are very healthy and great. They have their hospital bracelets on and I have my daddy one on still.

Rae got finished changing into the clothes we put in her hospital bag and we put the onesies that we picked out for Starr and Jeremy on them after they took their bath our nurse helped us with. It was now 8:20 at night and we told the others that they can come back tomorrow because my fiancee needed her rest and we wanted to spend as much time with our twins before others did. We both decided that were doing have breast feeding and using the bottle. It gives me a chance to feed my son and daughter.

I'm sitting in the chair next to Rach's hospital bed with little Starr in my arms as she sleeps. Jeremy was peacefully sleeping in the cot the hospital gave us, Rachel was sleeping aswell and I'm letting her rest because spending hours in labor didn't look fun and I for one am not complaining about the cravings she had. She did so much to bring our children into the world. I love her so much and I love my mom for dealing with me and my younger sisters.

My little girl Starr Lillian Berry-Weston. I still can't believe Rachel picked the name Starr of all names. I was fine with Marissa or Aralie but now that I think of it. She deserves the right to have the name Starr. She has to parents that dreamed to be in the music world and Rachel is a star in my eyes. Our daughter is going to be the same no matter what she wants to do in her life. She has my blue eyes after she opened her eyes the first time but then she closed them for two hours and they were still blue when she opened them again. Anyways she also has my cheek bones, her mother's beautiful dark tan skintone and her mother's nose which I'm sure Rachel's not happy about but I love it anyways because it makes her unique and perfect she's going to be. She also has my darkish light brown hair.

She weights about 6 pounds and 8 ounces. She's pretty petite like her mother which is the cutest thing. I hope she loves music and performing but if she doesn't then were going to love her no matter what. The same goes for our son.

Our son has looks just like Rachel and me but mostly Rachel. Jeremy Ryan Berry-Weston is his name and he has my skintone, Rachel's cheek bones, my nose but he has my eyes aswell until they change. He has his mommy's hair color though. He weights about about 8 pounds and 9 ounces so he's a little bigger then his twin sister.

"Hey Starr it's your daddy, mommy is sleeping and so is your brother. You two really tired your mommy these past few months and hours now she's all tired out." I whisper at my sleeping daughter. She squirms a little in my arms moving her tiny arms but then she stops her movement and keeps on sleeping.

"I guess you were comfortable huh? your mommy is the same way when were sleeping then she falls right to sleep in the spot she finally wants, it's the cutest thing but she doesn't know I watch her because I pretend my eyes are closed." I whisped to her with a light chuckle.

"You little aren't dating ever if I have any say in it but knowing your mother she will say when your 18 but we will see." I cooed kissing her forehead.

I slowly get up with Starr in my arms and bring her over the other cot and place her gently down in it. She looks so comfortable but wait until she's in her own crib in our home.

I walk over to the chair and try to get some sleep in this comfortable bed. As I close my eyes I felt a soft hand rest on my arm and I opened my eyes to see Rachel staring at me tired.

"Honey what are you doing awake? you should go back to sleep." I tell her softly so I don't wake up the twins. She points to the spot next to her on the bed and I know what she wants but I don't want to hurt her since she's still sore.

"Rae I don't want to hurt you since you gave birth a few hours ago." She pouts saying softly that she wants me close to her.

"Brody please?" I heard her very tired raspy pleading voice and knew there was no way I could say no after hearing her tone of voice.

I slowly get up and lift the cover she had on her taking off my shoes and climbed the bed watching her move over a little making room for me then when I lay down she cuddles up to me and I hold her by the waist carefully.

"Love you." She mumbles against my chest and I whisper that I love her too now go to sleep and she instantly falls asleep against me. I follow after her.

**In Rachel's POV.**

When I woke up the next morning I had no clue where I was for a few minutes until I realized that I gave birth to my children for the first time. I looked to me to see that my fiancee Brody was no longer next to me and looked around wondering where he could be. Did he leave because he realizes that getting married to me is a bad idea or that I'm not pretty enough?

"Baby stop thinking to hard." I jumped almost falling off the hospital bed and stared at Brody to see that he was still around.

"You still want to marry me right?" He looked concerned at that question but I needed to know.

"Of course I want to marry you, Rae what brought on that question?" He asked walking over to me.

"When I woke I saw that you were gone and I thought you left me alone to take care of the twins all by myself." He sits on the bed and pecked my lips.

"Your being silly Rachel Barbra Berry. I want to marry you because I love you very much and Starr and Jeremy are having two parents raising them." I nod knowing I shouldn't be freaking out. Brody Nathaniel Weston was my one and only. He was my soulmate and my feelings for him are alot stronger then when I was with Finn.

"I'm sorry I just got scared when I didn't see you and where are the twins?" He wrapped his arm around my still very sore waist gently.

"The nurse is giving them a bath but they should be back in soon." I nod wishing I could see them.

"Starr has my eyes babe, Jeremy has yours but they look like both of us." Brody tells me softly looking into my eyes and I kissed him again. He deepens it again and we are so into the kiss that we hardly heard the nurse clear her throat awkwardly. We pulled away and chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Brody says as I rest my head against his chest.

"Are you ready to put a diaper on your babies new mommy?" The nurse asked me and I nodded carefully getting out of my hospital bed for the second since I gave birth and I'll tell you. It's not easy walking in pain. I feel that I got hit with a car. I walked over to the nurse with Brody and we see our naked babies staring up at us.

I looked down at our adorable and cute twins, hoping that both of these kids had their daddy's nose but no. Our daughter Starr was cursed with my huge nose.

"Hey little ones, I know your cold now after your back so were going to put diapers on you and then your onesies." I cooed and listened carefully to one the nurse was telling me and Brody how to put the diaper on the babies and I did pretty good because they only fussed a little.

Brody put Jeremy in a light blue onesie that says _Mama's boy _on it and it's the cutest thing. I put Starr in dark pink onesie with gold stars on it. She looks so cute and she's making such cute noises.

"There you go little Gold Starr,mommy changed you so now you won't be cold." I cooed holding my daughter close to me and she rests her head against my shoulder.

"Your already being a parent to her Rach, I think she's going to be a mama's girl." I heard Brody say as I walked back over to my hospital bed and held Starr differently in my arms and she fusses a little.

"Oh mommy is sorry for moving you out of your comfortable spot baby girl." I tell her rubbing her tiny back.

"Hey new parents, where is my granddaughter and grandson?" I heard my birth mother's voice and we turned to see Shelby and Beth standing there.

"Hi guys, Brody has Jeremy in his arms and I'm holding Starr." Shelby decided that she wanted Starr first so Brody gently takes her from my arms talking to her a little bit being so cute then hands her to Shelby and Starr starts fussing almost starting to cry.

"Shh baby girl no need to cry. that's nana Shelby, she's very important in your life." Starr doesn't seem like that, so Shelby hands her right back to me and I give her my finger.

"Sorry about that Shelby, she'll warm up to you once she's a couple days old." She said she understands because Beth was the same way and she said I was the same way when I got handed over to my dads.

"Can I atleast try holding her Brother?" She asked hopefully and Brody hands her Jeremy and he fusses to then stops and cuddles into Shelby's arms.

Shelby smiled at us before looking at her grandson.

"What's their full names?" She asked us.

"I'm holding Starr Lillian Berry-Weston and your holding Jeremy Ryan Berry-Weston." I tell her smiling down at my daughter to see her grabbing at my breast.

"That's pretty names Rae." Beth says smiling up at me and I smile back saying thanks.

"Oh it look like somebody is hungry." The nurse says okay and helps me with my shirt so she can latch onto my breast and it's painful at first but Starr starts sucking.

After awhile she falls asleep after switching to my other breast and the nurse takes her from me while I fix my shirt.

"You look tired Rachel, we can always visit you at your place if you need to rest." Shelby asked handing Jeremy back to his father. I shook my head because even though I'm tired I want her to have a chance to hold Starr again.

"No I want to see you holding your granddaughter." The nurse hands Starr gently over to Shelby and since she's sleeping it's perfectly fine.

"Wow your such a tiny little girl, your just like your mommy huh but you have beautiful blue eyes like your daddy." She said in a baby voice.

"Can I hold one of them?" We looked over at Beth then looked at Brody and he had the same look of unsure as I have.

"Beth sweetie now is not a good time but we promise that when the twins are home and settled in then you can come over and hold them okay?" Beth nodded sadly.

"So Brody you excited to be a dad?" Shelby asked and I smiled at him as he talks to her while holding Jeremy and I told Beth to come to me and we hug each other.

Today is a good day so far and after tomorrow isn't going to be easy since we take the babies home and I get out of the hospital trying to get my figure back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Rachel and Brody brought home the twins home two days after Rachel gave birth to them. Starr and Jeremy have been very good babies at the house. Rachel was still sore from the pain of giving birth but she loves her daughter and son very much. Brody couldn't stop staring and holding his and Rach's twins everytime they slept or needed to be fed or changed. They were beautiful in every way. Their friends haven't seen them yet but they knew they were healthy and adorable and the family needed to be parents but they will see them soon. Rachel's dads and Brody's family have seen them and they are just happy that they finally have grandchildren.

**At The Brochel House.**

Brody was sitting on the couch with Jeremy in his arms, feeding him his bottle. Starr was in her crib sleeping while Rachel was sleeping aswell. Brody told her to take a nap since she's been tired and she's been working hard on her assignments for NYADA on the computer and he just wants her to rest. That was two hours ago.

"Hey buddy your mommy has been stressing herself out over classes. She just needs some sleep since you mister have been keeping up at night with your fussing and wanting to eat. Your lucky mommy and daddy love you and your sister. We would do anything for you two adorable babies." Brody tells him softly.

Just then he heard footsteps and looked up to see his very sleepy and adorable fiancee rubbing her eyes standing there.

"Hey baby what are you doing awake? are you hungry for anything?" Rachel just walks over to him and sits down looking down at her son.

"I'm a little hungry but I'll take care of it. Hey little man are you and daddy bonding while mommy and sissy were sleeping?" Jeremy just looks up at his mommy and starts sqirming in Brody's arm letting his daddy know that he now wanted mommy now that she was in view.

"I think our adorable son wants there mommy and it looks like he's done with his bottle for now." Rachel smiles tiredly taking her son from his daddy and holds him against her shoulder and puts the rag on her shoulder just incase he spits up. Jeremy instantly falls asleep in her arms.

"Oh, he's such a mama's boy baby." Rachel tells Brody softly and he tells her to join him on the couch. She sits down and smiled at Brody.

"We made beauitful babies didn't we?" Brody nods slowly and watched Rachel shift Jeremy in her arms. Rachel stares into her future husband's eyes and smiles.

"I love you." Brody leans over being careful with their son and pecks her lips then slowly pulls back smiling at her.

"I love you too baby. I love our little family and I can't wait for our wedding." Rachel couldn't wait to be Mrs. Rachel Weston.

They heard Starr crying and Brody got up while Rachel looked down at her beautiful son that looked just like her and Brody but Starr looked just like her father.

Brody comes out with Starr fussing and Rachel knew her baby girl was hungry so they switched twins and Rachel starts breast feeding her daughter.

"What about New Years Eve?" Rachel looked up from staring at Starr, at Brody confused then she realized that he was talking about.

"You want to get married on New Years Eve babe?" He grins nodding.

"Yes I do Rae. what a better way to ring in the new year by getting married on New Years Eve and we should have an early afternoon wedding. So what do you say?" He said.

She looked at their twins before back at him and she did want to be married to him so badly and it would be nice to be married to the man she loves.

"Alright lets get married on New Years Eve." He grins so happy.

"Your serious about this?" She nods smiling from ear to ear in love with the idea of getting married to Brody.

"Yes baby I want to get married on that day and I know Kurt is going to be going crazy with planning our wedding." He looks down at his sleeping son.

"You hear that buddy, mommy and daddy are getting married on New years eve and your going to be there with us." Rachel giggles softly and was happy when Starr was done eating and she fixed her shirt before leaning their daughter against her rocking her gently back to sleep.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Brody mouthed.

"I love you too Brody Nathaniel Weston." She mouthed back with a loving smile before they watched their kids sleep peacefully in their arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Rachel Berry couldn't believe how her life turned out so far. She remebers being the girl that everybody at McKinley High thought was annoying, a diva, an outcast that got slushie facials, only cared about Glee club and being on Broadway. She still thinks about Broadway but knew that other things come first.

She was the girl that was in love with Finn Hudson and they were happy together their Senior year and they were even engaged to be married but then Finn set her free while he went into the army. She met Brody Weston her first 4 months at NYADA college and she fell for him and she knows that he fell for her aswell. She had a hard time a first because she was hoping that Finn would show up and they would talk about things and get back together but fate had other ideas. She finally gave up on hoping Finn would come back to her and moved on with Brody. They were happy together and had some problems at first but they worked through it.

She fell harder in love with Brody as the years grew and when she found out that she was pregnant with Brody's baby she knew that Brody was the guy for her and took off Finn's ring after a year of not seeing him. Her and Brody are engaged to be married and blessed with twins that she loves so much.

It's been a week and half since she had gave birth to her newborn twins and she's loving every second of being a mother to her daughter Starr and her son Jeremy Berry-Weston. Both of them were very good babies. They sleep well through the night which made both her and Brody very happy.

**At The Brochel house.**

Brody was at work while Rachel was in the dining room working on her school work for NYADA on the computer while the twins were in their playpens near her, laying on their backs squirming around being all cute and babbling to each other.

The door bell rang suddently and she looked down at the twins seeing if they were going to start fussing and Jeremy starts fussing while his sister was just staring at him.

She sighs getting up from her chair and picked up Starr's brother carefully and cooed saying that it's okay softly. Rachel walked over to the door opening it and smiled seeing Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray standing there with smiles on their faces.

She knew that Blaine and Brittany were in their second year at NYADA while Kurt was in his last year like herself so she knew they wouldn't join the girls but she was surprised to see her great friend Quinn with Santana since she goes to Yale in New Haven.

"Hey Santana and Quinn. I'm surprised to see you both here." She whispers with a smile.

"Well I have no morning classes at NYU just night classes and Quinn's been in town for a few days since she decided to take this first semester off and just stay in New York for awhile. We might aswell be the first ones to come see the little ones since it's been two weeks." Santana tells her with a smile.

"Quinn what happened to wanting to graduate on top of your class at Yale? you shouldn't be taking this semester off." She said sternly rubbing Jeremy's back.

"Rachel calm down and let us in so we can talk." Quinn said awkwardly with a smile. She moves out of the way letting them in and closed the door behind them.

"Is this our godson Jeremy?" Santana asked hopefully smiling at the cute infant in his mother's arms.

"Yes this is your godson Jeremy, why don't you two watch your hands then I'll let you hold Jeremy and Quinn you can hold Starr." Both woman nodded watching their hands really good with soap then dried them off then walks back into the living room and sits down.

Rachel hands Jeremy carefully to his god mother Santana who stared at him in awe. Rachel walked over to the playpen, picking up her daughter who fussed a little.

"Ohh shh baby girl, mommy just wants to see how you are in aunty Quinn's arms." Rachel cooed walking back into the living room.

Quinn looks at Starr in her mommy's arms and couldn't remeber the last time she held a baby. The last time she really held Beth was her Senior year but she hasn't since then.

She saw that Starr looked just like Brody and Rachel mixed together but she wondered what her eye color was since she's seen how gorgeous Brody's blue eyes were but she's know Rachel's brown eyes for years so it would be nice to know which eye color Starr and Jeremy got.

"Are you alright to hold Starr, Quinn?" Rachel asked worried that she might not be ready to hold a baby since she gave up Beth to her own birth mother Shelby years ago.

"Yes sorry I was just thinking, or course I'm ready to hold my little niece." Quinn's and Rachel's friendship as grown over the years and they became like best friends to like sisters so it still surprised Rachel when she hears Quinn talking about being an aunty to her's and Brody's twins.

"Alright I'm going to hand her over to you now and you can finally hold her." Quinn just nods taking a deep watching her new best friend walk over to her with the adorable baby girl in her arms and hands Starr to her carefully.

Quinn holds her gently the right way to hold a baby and looked down at little girl in her arms.

"Oh my goodness she's beautiful Rach." Quinn whispers with a huge smile on her face, just feeling Starr grip one of her fingers and Quinn wasn't surprised at how strong she was. Her mommy was Rachel Berry of all people.

"Thanks if her eyes open, you can tell what color she has." Quinn nods.

"Hey Starr Lillian Berry-Weston. I'm your aunty Quinn and you are the cutest thing." She cooed. Starr heard her name and slowly opened her eyes. Quinn gasped.

"She was blessed with Brody's eyes?" Rachel smiled nodding then glanced over at Santana who was holding Jeremy cooing at him softly.

"Who knew that Santana Lopez was a softy at heart?" Santana looked up and smiles.

"What can I say, babies have always gave me a soft sided. You know normally babies aren't cute when their born but these two are the cutest babies I've seen." She says.

"Hey didn't you think Beth was cute when she was born?" Quinn asked glancing at her. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Must you take the spotlight away from Starr and Jeremy? I said normally but yes Beth was very beautiful when she was born but these two are gorgeous." San says.

"So what is with you taking time off from Yale?" Quinn looked at Rachel and sighs.

"My first year of yale I was dating one of my professors, he was 35, spoked a pipe, was going to divorce his wife who didn't touch him for 3 years in the bedroom. Now that we broke because he lied about leaving his wife and kids for me. It's just too awkward to be in his class." Rachel stared at her.

"Weren't you the one that said I shouldn't let a guy defined me? I should let the past be in the past and let go of my school girl fantasy?" Quinn nods slowly.

"So what are you doing Quinn? your letting this perv college professor defined you. Did he start giving you good grades because you were sleeping with him?" Quinn frowns.

"I'm taking that as a yes. This whole I'm scared to be in the same class with a man that never really cared about in the first place act. It needs to stop and you need to go back to school and not like him when. You think I let my dance teacher win after she told me many of times I wouldn't make it? no because I work hard for what I do. I'm mother that is going to be on Broadway and show the people that I can do it." Santana looked at Rachel surprised.

"I don't want to face him. I thought he actually wanted to be with me." Quinn said softly while looking down at her god daughter.

"Take responsibility for your actions not his. He just wanted a warm body to lie next to and get off. There was never feelings behind it all. Trust me Quinn be a woman and finish your Senior year like a grown up." Santana nods agreeing with Rachel.

"I guess I should grow up and finish up my Senior year. I can't believe Rachel Barbra Berry is telling me to grow up and I'm not saying some cruel remark." Rachel chuckles.

"We've all changed out of our high school ways. I'm no longer that liked to stick out so much or chasing Finn. I'm not in a wonderful relationship with a more mature guy that I'm getting married to and we have twin kids. . Santana was being a you know what because she was scared to open up but now she's in a loving relationship with Brittany and has toned down her ways. She might still be witty but she's alot more mature aswel." Santana grins.

"And you Quinn are not the same as you were in high school. Your not the same cheerleader that lived to make my life horrible. Your not all about being prom queen or dating Finn or Sam. You have a 6 year old daughter by Noah. Quinn you gave Beth a mother that could love and care for her. That takes some guts and everybody knows that you did that because you love her. Try to remember that." Quinn nods because she does know that.

"So your going back to Yale?" Santana and Rachel asked at the same time hopefully.

"Yes I'll go back and be a woman that is going to graduate top of her classes. Frank is not going to control me anymore." Rachel smiled proud of her.

They all talk some more before both twins need changing and a bath. Santana and Quinn said that they will call her and visit again. Rachel hugs them then they leave.

**Later That Night.**

Brody was working late which bugged Rachel a little but knows that he's doing whatever he can to support them. Rachel fed the twins, bathed them and put them to sleep and she got some more of her school work done when her phone buzzes. She picks up her phone looking at the text and saw that it was from Finn.

**Hey Rachel I know we talked about you contacting me but I'm just checking in." Finn***

Rachel looked at the text unsure if she should answer him. She really hasn't spoken to Finn since they met up in the park and at her's and Brody's baby shower. Unfortunately it was pretty awkward between them that day and she really doesn't know how she feels about talking to him. Her phone buzzes again and it's Brody.

**Sorry baby I'm not going to be home tonight. I went out with my co workers for drinks and I'm crashing at Reeds house. Brody loves you***

**I'll be home after work tomorrow I promise. Love you so much Rae. Brody loves you* **She frowns not liking these texts and calls him.

"Hello?" She heard Brody's drunk voice.

"Brody what do you mean your crashing at Reeds house. You don't live with him. You have a family here so catch a cab and get your ass home." She said annoyed.

"Rach I'm sorry but I thought it was best that I crashed somewhere else tonight. I know how you hate when I'm drunk." Rachel sighs.

"I've been with twins all day Brody and hardly got any work done. I'm tired and you need to be here." He sighs on the other line.

"I'm not going out anymore tonight babe I'm sorry. I promise to be home early tomorrow morning." He said before hanging up.

She growled so annoyed and texted Finn back.

**Is your brother with you? Rachel loves Brody ***

**Yeah he's here with Blaine, is there something wrong Rach?" Finn***

She sighs about to burst out crying because she's so tired, she needs to take a shower and she knows she might be up all night.

**Don't worry about it Finn. Good night. Rachel loves Brody.* **She decides to call Kurt and hopes he picks up.

"Hey Rach, Finn said you were asking for me what's wrong?" She sighs.

"Brody decided to go out for drinks and now he's staying at a guy friends house. I'm here all alone and I know I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She tells him.

"Come here tonight Rach. We already have two cribs here for Starr and Jeremy. We have another guest room and me and Blaine will take turns with the twins tonight. we hasn't seen them yet and that way you can take shower, finish your school work here tomorrow and just rest your body." Rachel thinks about it.

"Fine I'll be over soon but can you call a cab for me?" He said sure and they hang up. Rachel goes into hers and Brody's room and packs a bag of clothes to sleep in and for tomorrow. She needs her bathroom stuff. She needs underwear, shoes and makeup and puts them in her bag. She grabs the diaper bag and packed up the stuff for the twins. Grabbed the bottles, baby food, clothes from them and put them in the bag before waking both of them up and putting them in the carseats putting coats and their baby booties on them and hats along with two baby covers over them so they don't get cold.

"Okay little ones were going to go spend the night with uncle Blaine and uncle Kurt tonight since daddy is being a child tonight." She cooed.

Both of the twins were fussing and crying. She sighs grabbing her school stuff, her phone and charger and put them in her over night bag then she heard a knock on the door.

She puts on her shoes, her coat, house keys, money and grabs her two bags. She went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi I was told to help you into my cab." The cab driver says nicely.

"Hi do you mind carrying these two bags and put them in the truck while I get my kids?" The driver says it's fine and takes the bags putting them in the truck while Rachel picked up both carseats with her fussy twins and carefully carried them and locked the house for the night and went to the cab and put both twins in and sat in the back with them.

The driver asked where they were going and she tells him tiredly and they drive to where Kurt, Blaine and Finn live.

"This should be a interesting night." Rachel thought as they keep on driving.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At Kurt's, Blaine's and Finn's Place.**

After Kurt got off the phone with the cab people. He saw Blaine and Finn staring at him.

"What did Rachel want Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah what's going on? Is she and the twins okay?" Kurt looked at them and sighs.

"Calm down Finn and just listen. She told me that Brody decided to go out for drinks with his co workers tonight and now he's staying at his friend's house for the the night, I've heard her say before about him not coming home wasted and drunk so I'm giving him props for that." He tells them.

"Brody went out drinking knowing that he has a family? you see if it was me I would have said to no to drinking and come straight home." Finn tells him.

"Yeah well guess what Finn? your not the father of Starr and Jeremy. Brody is the father and he's just a friends house for the night." Blaine tells him.

"I finally get to see Starr and Jeremy." Kurt exclaimed with a huge smile. They both stared at him confused.

"Finn I know it's going to be very hard for you but Rachel's going to stay here tonight with the twins and take turns with Starr and Jeremy. She's tired and needs to get homework done. I already called Isabelle and told her that I was coming into the work tomorrow and I don't have classes tomorrow." Finn stared at his brother.

"She's staying here tonight? were actually going to see her babies she had with _him_?" He said sadly. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Finn grow up for once in your life. She needs our help tonight and I'm offering her a place to stay. She use to live here so stop being a baby and if she asks for your help, please listen and do something." Kurt tells him before going to the extra guest room checking things over.

"Are you going to be okay with your ex girlfriend staying in our apartment tonight?" Blaine asked his good friend.

"Well it's not like I have a choice now do I?" He said kind of pissed off at Kurt. He wasn't ready to face Rachel and see her as a mother to some other guy's kids, who rather go out and get drunk instead of being home with his finacee and newborn twins.

"Finn suck it up and answer the door since I heard a struggling voice followed by a knock." Blaine tells him. He walked to the door and slides it open and saw a exhausted looking Rachel Berry standing there while wearing navy blue sweatpants, a gray t shirt under her coat, he was sure was Brody's, her hair brunette hair was a mess, she had on no makeup. she had on sneakers which he's never seen her wear before and she was carrying two bags on her shoulders.

He heard crying and saw her roll her eyes groaning. "Here let me help you with the bags." Rachel looked at him and softly say thank you.

Finn took the bags from her walking in while Rachel walked in with the two carseats in her hand and brought them to the couch.

"Jeremy mommy is tired of you fussing. Your sister is sleeping please stop." Rachel groaned trying to get her stuff to stop before he wakes up her daughter.

Finn saw that she was having trouble and walked over to her and watched her take the blackets off their faces. He glanced at their faces and knew they were mixed betwween Brody and Rachel. It finally hit him that Rachel slept with some other guy and got pregnant with twins.

"Rachel let us take care of the twins while you get comfortable for the night." Rachel looked at him and sighs.

"Are you sure your ready for this Finn? I mean I know how awkward this must be for you." He stopped her from rambling more.

"Rachel really go take care of yourself while me, Kurt and Blaime get Starr and Jeremy to sleep through the night. did you eat anything?" She nods.

"Good now enjoy the night, take a nice hot bath if you want to. Were going to be here all night." Rachel looked at her babies kissing their foreheads before looking back at him.

"Thanks Finn. I know this isn't easy for you but I just knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight with Brody being stupid." She tells him.

"Do whatever you can to make sure that your not over working your body Rachel." She nods.

"I'm pumped milk before I got here so the bottles are filled for both of them, there is baby food but they really haven't had that yet and I made a list of when their feeding time is and when they sleep. They both like being sung to and hopefully you can get them to sleep." She takes the bottles out.

"I'm going to put these in the Refrigerator for you guys but if they really don't want the bottle then don't be scared to wake me, remember to wash your hands really good and dry them before picking up the twins, the diapers and the wipes are also in the bag for when they need changing." Finn listens to everything she tells him.

She puts the bottles away and tells them where their going to be before grabbing her bag with her stuff and goes into the bathroom. Both Kurt and Blaine listened to Rachel

"Aww they are beautiful." Kurt cooed gently picking up his god daughter Starr and holds her while she's sleeping.

"Finn put the baby bag down, study the list she wrote and start washing your hands, it's going to be a long night." Blaine tells him while holding onto Jeremy.

Finn sighs knowing it's going to be a long night but he's glad that Rachel is getting some rest since it looked like she hasn't slept in days.

**Around 2:20 In The Morning.**

Rachel was sleeping in the guest room when the door opens.

"Rachel wake up." Rachel groans slightly hearing her name and opens her eyes slightly to see Finn holding one of the twins.

"Is there a problem Finn?" She mutters tiredly.

"Sorry to wake you but Starr just woke eat with the bottle and she won't stop crying." He says softly. Rachel sits up in the bed turning the light on.

"Do you have the bottle with you?" He shows the bottle and hands it to her.

"Come sit down Finn, maybe your holding the bottle wrong." He walks over to her with Starr in his arms and she made a small noise then got comfortable in his arms again.

"Hey Starr mommy is going to show the right way to feed you. I see you have your father's eyes." Rachel listens to him talk softly.

"You know what would even perfect if you got your mommy's brown eyes that sparkle." He said softly before looking at Rachel who was looking back at him.

"Um make sure her head is up more when you feed her." She tells him awkwardly and shows him the way then he put the bottle in Starr's mouth and he's in awe when she starts sucking on the bottle.

"Wow I guess I was doing it wrong the whole time. Thanks Rachel you can go back to sleep now." Rachel stares at him and sighs.

"I'm really sorry that your not their father but how long was I supposed to wait for you Finn?" He shook his head not in the mood to hear about this.

"I get it Rachel okay. Good night." He walks out still feeding Starr and closes the door behind him. Rachel sighs sadly before turning the lights off and goes back to sleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Brody walked into his house knowing that Rachel is angry with him but he knew she hated when he came home drunk so he just stayed over his best friends place. He walked into the nursery first to check on the twins and frowned when he saw that they weren't in their cribs.

"Rachel where are the twins?" He didn't a respond and walked to his and and Rachel's bedroom to see that she was gone and the bed looked like it was never slept in.

"Rachel are you upstairs?" He yelled and ran upstairs and checked every room there and saw she wasn't there.

"Come on Rachel this really isn't funny? where are you and the babies?" He waited now freaking out and went back downstairs and calls her.

"Hello?" He sighs in relief hearing her tired voice.

"Rachel I just got home and I see that you and the twins aren't here. Where are you?" He asked getting more worried.

"I stayed over at Kurt's and Blaine's last night because my fiancee was acting like a frat boy and got drunk." He sighs angrily.

"So you stayed at the place where your old boyfriend is staying? Come home right now Rachel." He demands.

"No I just got up and you have work in a few minutes so why would I be there when your not going to be there?" She spats.

"I'm not going to work today. Baby I'm sorry for being out drinking but please come home so I can be a father to my kids." She sighs.

"I'll be home later Brody. You might aswell clean up a little over there because I need to study where it's less crowed." Rachel tells him.

"And it's not crowed over there? Rachel be a grown woman and come home so we can talk about this." She hangs up.

"Rachel are you still there? damn it." He sighs when he hears nothing and looks at his phone to see that she hung up on him. He starts cleaning up stuff around the house, took a shower and changed his clothes and sits down on the couch waiting for Rachel comes home with Starr and Jeremy.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 3

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walk out of my hold bedroom after talking to my fiancee. I'm sorry but if he wasn't in a rush to come home last night then I'm not in a rush to come home to him.

Kurt and Blaine want to spend time with Jeremy and Starr and I'm going to let them while I get some school work done.

I smiled tiredly seeing I see Kurt and Blaine holding my babies trying to get them to smile.

"Hey good morning guys." Blaine and Kurt looked up from staring at the twins and smiled at me.

"Good morning Rach, did you sleep good?" I nod walking over to them and smile at my babies.

"Hey little ones I hope you were good for uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine take good care of you last night while mommy finally got some sleep?" I cooed smiling at my babies.

I still can't believe I was a mother to twins. They are my world and I would do anything for my kids. I looked at my best friends and smiled.

"They were both really good last night. Finn himself was very good with them which is surprising. He's very good with babies." I stared at them impressed with my first love but now it was time to move on and I was doing that with Brody.

"Well Kurt I have a huge favor to ask you." He stared at me with widen eyes.

"Are you asking me to plan yours and Brody's wedding? that would be my dream to plan your wedding." I smile at him brightly nodding.

"Yes you can help with planning with the wedding." He squeals and almost drops my baby girl and I yelled at him to be careful.

"If you drop my daughter, I swear I'm going to band you from ever taking them shopping. Be careful with my babies." I tell him sternly. He gasped almost cracking me up.

"Don't you dare tell me not to take my god daughter and my god son shopping. Don't kill me like that Berry." I start laughing at how serious he's being.

"Then don't drop my daughter." He nods pouting and Blaine shakes his head at Kurt and took Starr out of his arms and she starts fussing.

"Give my baby girl to me." I tell Blaine and he walks over to me with Starr and I take her from him and she stops fussing and stared up at me.

"Yes you know who your mommy is don't you?" I said smiling at her kissing her chubby cheeks. She was my little girl.

"So why don't you sit down and tell me about this wedding of yours and Brody's." I sit down carefully with Starr in my arms and I see that Jeremy is fussing in his care seat.

"Can one of you check if he's hungry or if he needs a new diaper?" Kurt checks and he has a look on his face which means it's time to change my son.

"I know that face anywhere, Brody makes it everytime he has to change one of them. Blaine take Starr while I be mommy." He nods as I hand him back his god daughter.

I take Jeremy from his girly uncle and start changing him. "How are you so good with that?" Kurt asked me as I changed my baby boy.

"I guess it's just in me. I've always wanted to be a mother even on Broadway and I'm happy to be one." I tell him before putting Jeremy in a new onesie.

"So when are you two plan on getting married?" I mutter the day hoping he would hear it but he just gives me a confused look.

"We want to get married on New Years Eve." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Please tell me your joking Rachel Barbra Berry?" I just stared at him and he sighs.

"Rachel it's already october and you want to get married on New Years Eve? please tell me this is a joke?" I sigh shaking my head no because me and Brody deserve to get marred on the day we want to get married on.

"If you have a problem then we can find somebody else to help us plan mine and Brody's wedding. We're getting on New Years Eve rather you like it or not Kurt."

I hold Jeremy against my shoulder and Kurt throws away the dirty diaper. He is my best friend but sometimes he think he can control me when I live my own life.

"Kurt this is Rachel's and Brody's wedding not yours, I think it's great that they want to get married on New Years Eve. Be happy for them and be mature about this." Kurt glares at Blaine and I rolled my eyes before putting my son back into his carseat before changing my daughter.

"I know I'm being a baby about this but are you sure that getting married on a day where everybody celebrates the new year?" Okay now he's getting on my nerves.

"Stop it Kurt, your supposed to be happy for me not try to convince me to change my wedding date. The day is final so deal with it." I yelled ready to slap him.

"Kurt just drop it please, were supposed to be her friends and your acting like a bad one right now." I heard Blaine say to his boyfriend.

"I'm just saying that if were me getting married, I would have picked a spring or summer wedding. Not a winter one." I had a enough of him.

"Well guess what Kurt? your not one the getting married, I am and I'm happy to be getting married to Brody." He starts to talk but I cut him off.

"No your going to listen while I talk for once. I run my own life and I know you wish I was getting married to Finn because you want me to be in your family so badly but Finn is the one that called off our wedding, he is the one that put me on the train and didn't call me for three and a half years. I moved on and became a mother to those beautiful babies you learned to love so much and if you can't accept that it's time to move on from the past then don't even bother showing up to my wedding let alone help me with it." He frowns staring at me.

"I'm sorry Rach for making you feel like I blaming you for break up with my step brother. I'm not trying to make you feel horrible but I was looking forward to having you as my sister in law but to me you will always be my family. I guess you really have grown up and moved on with your life from Finn." He says.

"Yes I really have Kurt and hopefully you will figure it out." I tell him before going into the guest room with the twins and get ready for the day.

Finn comes out dressed and they all talk for awhile having breakfast before Rachel starts to get ready to leave. She got a awkward hug from Finn before leaving.

**At Brochel House.**

Brody cleaned up the house and waited for the love of his life to come home with their twins. He just wanted Rachel to come home so they could talk about their life together, he hated that she was staying where Finn Hudson was staying last night but at the same time he was glad she wasn't home. He acted stupid getting drunk. He was a father now and pretty soon he was going to be a husband and had to act right or esle he was going to lose Rachel, Starr and Jeremy.

His cell phone rings and he sees his mother calling him. Brody really didn't want to deal with his mother yelling at him since he called her telling her about what he did and now she won't stop calling him and asking if Rachel got home with the twins yet. He might aswell answer it.

"Hi Mom and no she still hasn't come home." He tells her.

"**Brody you better not do any more stupid stuff to make Rachel call off this engagement. I love that young woman like my own and you know your father would not be happy if his favorite person outside of family wasn't around anymore**." He sighs.

"I know mom okay, I know getting drunk and staying at a friends house was wrong but my kids don't need to deal with that. I thought I was doing the right thing." He says.

"**Sure you were Brody but your 23 years old and have to think about more important things like your family. You asked Rachel to marry you for a reason and I know it wasn't because she was pregnant with Starr and Jeremy.** please tell it wasn't because of them?" He heard his mother's voice getting firm.

"No mom trust me I asked Rachel to marry me because I couldn't see myself without her. I really do love her and I know she loves me." He tells her honestly.

**"Great answer son. Please don't mess this up for our family and hers. You know how much we like Hiram and Leroy. I need to go but I'll be waiting to hear from my daughter in law soon."** She tells him before hanging up. He puts his phone down.

The front door bell rings and he gets up hoping it's Rachel and smiled in relief to see that it was his family at the door.

"Baby finally your home." Rachel just stares at him and he frowns but took one of the carseats and brought into their house while she walked in.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Blaine and Kurt?" Rachel looked at him.

"Are you really asking me that right now? do you know where I would have been spending my night with? you Brody but I guess you had other plans." She says angrily.

He looks down knowing she would still be mad at him but he doesn't want her hating him.

"Did you have fun recovering from your hangover babe?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Come on Rachel, I'm sorry already, my mom is already on my case for acting stupid." She just struggs.

"If you think I'm going to raise Starr and Jeremy on my own? you have another thing coming because I will not be a single parent." He wraps his arms around her but she pushes him away.

"I don't feel like having you touch me so don't. Can you watch them while I finish my school work?" He nods sadly.

"Can you atleast be in the same room with me while I be with our babies?" She sighs saying fine before taking off her coat and taking her computer and notebook out of her bag before taking a seat in the dinning room.

"I love you Rachel?" She just looked at him and shakes her head.

"Yeah me too." He sighs not liking that.

"Baby tell me you love me?" She growls looking up from her note taking.

"Don't start Brody, just because I'm home early, that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you." She tells him and gets to work not speaking to him for an hour and a half.

* * *

After the twins were down for their nap for a few hours. Brody sat in the dinning room and stared at Rachel as she got her work done.

"Just so you know, I didn't hook up with others girls at the bar, some came on to me but I told them that I was engaged to be married. I also said that I had my two and half twins at home waiting for me." Brody tells her softly hoping she would talk to him.

"Good to know." He groans staring to get annoyed with her ignoring him.

"Am I bugging you or something?" Rachel asked.

"Yes you are with this short answers and ignoring me. I want to work on our relationship and your putting it off." Rachel stops typing and clears her throat.

"Fine let's work on our relatonship. I was hurt that you stayed out all night to be with your friends." He grabs her hand and she lets him hold it.

"Rachel I know I hurt you and I hate myself for not coming home last night but from now I'm going to stop making bad choices. I love you so much and I would hate to lose you because of my choices." She sqeezed his hand.

"I love you too and I want to be your wife Brody so much. I love your family and I know you love mine because they love you too. Were in this together." He kisses her hand.

"Can you forgive me for acting stupid last night? I felt bad for yelling at you this morning for being other there but I trust you while your around your ex." She smiles.

"Good because I don't want Finn anymore. He might have been my first love but you are my forever and always." She leans over making Brody think he was getting a kiss but he gets slapped in the back of the head.

"Oww what was that for baby?" She gave him and he finally gets why he got slapped.

"I deserved that but can you kiss it to make it feel better?" She shakes her head smiling and leans in and kisses his lips making him smile against her lips.

"I love you Raebunny." He mutters against her lips.

"I love you too Brodykins." She say giggling. He pulls back chuckling at the new petname but likes it.

"Your so cute." They shared a few more kisses.

"Promise me that your not going to leave me?" He says firmly.

"I promise that I'll never leave you Brody. I love what we have and I want us to last." He agrees with her.

"Trust me I want us to last too. Were mean't to be together." Brody and Rachel spent the rest of the day talking out their problems and sharing a few kisses while checking on the twins and they were just really glad to be back in each others arms.

"Do you forgive me?' He asked wrapping his arms around her stomach. She looks up at him and shruggs with a slight smile.

"Not all the way but I'm getting there." She says giggling as he kisses her nose.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**A Month Later.**

Rachel and Brody were getting use to be parents and the twins were already growing for just being a month old. Rachel was slowly getting her figure back and she kept up with her classes even if it was online. She missed spending time with Jade and Kurt at school and actually going to classes.

Rachel was changing Starr when the front door of hers and Brody's house opens. She put on Starr's onesie when she heard footsteps and looked up to see the love of her life.

"Hey baby." Brody smiles slightly and pecked her lips after walking all the way into the twin's room and Rachel noticed that he didn't seem happy.

"Everything okay sweetie?" He shook his head and Rachel gave him a lo.

"My mom called saying that her and my dad are going on a trip for their wedding anniversary for two weeks but don't trust my sisters alone." Rachel stared at him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you agreed to have my new soon to be younger sisters stay in our house for two weeks?" He just stares at her.

"I know it's going to be a long two weeks but Kyrie and really want to see the twins and it would be so great bonding time for you girls." Rachel frowns.

"Your mom and dad are the only ones that like me honey. The oldest one of the twins always gives me dirty looks and the other one doesn't even say anything to me let alone look at me." He sighs.

"I don't know why my sisters don't like you but I will talk to them when they get here tomorrow morning." Rachel glared at him.

"Tomorrow morning? how long have you known about this Brody?" He said that he mom just called him about today when he was at work.

"Great they better respect me while their here because Starr and Jeremy are not just your kids, they are our kids." He nods taking his daughter.

"I already spoke to them about this but I'll do it again when they come tomorrow. I have to pick them up at the train station." Rachel sighs.

"This really is going to be a long two weeks if I have to deal with your sisters hating me." She mutters before checking on Jeremy.

**The Next Day.**

Brody sat on the bench waiting for his younger 16 year old fraternal twin sisters Kyrie Amelia Weston and Addison Marissa Weston to show up from Montana where he was born and raised at. He no idea why Kyrie always gave Rachel dirty looks or why Addison didn't even say a word to to his wife to be but it was going to stop because he was getting married to Rachel in less then two months.

The train pulls up and Brody stood up from the bench and shivers a little due to the cold fall weather. He watched people get off then he spotted his sisters and they smiled brightly at him and walked over to him with their suitcases.

Brody took a good look at his sisters and was surprised at how much they were growing up to be.

Kyrie had the same skintone as her brother, the same eye color but her hair was lighter then Addison's and Brody's due to their dad. Her hair was a lighter brown with a hint of blonde it and it was natural like that and her hair was naturally curly and long. Her body type was slim and looked like she hardly ate. Her breast were big but not as big as her sisters.

Addison had the same skintone, she got her dad's eyes which were a grayish blue color while Kyrie and Brody got their mom's bright blue eyes.

Her hair was the same brown as Brody's and her mom's but it was cut shorter into almost like a bob but longer in a front and was naturally straight. Her body type was slim and slighty curvy. Her breasts were way bigger then Kyrie's. Both girls were very pretty.

"Brody we missed you." Kyrie and Addison say at the same time hugging him. He hugs them back then pulls back and frowns at Addison's outfit that showed off her _ample_ chest that he wasn't fond of. Kyrie wasn't even that big and yet Addison was made the was she is.

"Did you wear that all the way here from Montana Addison Marissa?" Brody asked not liking his 16 year old sisters dressing like their going to a club.

Addison looked down at her outfit and didn't understand what was the problem. She just had on a skintight dark blue mini dress that showed off a little bit of cleavage with high heeled boots on her feet and a black jacket over her arms.

"What I wear clothes like this all the time." Addison says confused.

"Your 16 years old and mom and dad let you wear clothes like that?" Addison frowns knowing that lying to her older brother would get her nowhere.

"Fine I wear clothes that would be appropriate for when I'm around mom and dad and just change when I get to school." Brody glared at her.

"I'm checking your suitcase when we get to my house." Addison sighs rolling her eyes.

"Kyrie do you follow your sister's footsteps?" Kyrie shook her head.

"Trust me I wish I could have her curves and boobs to fit a dress like that but no I don't hide my clothes bro." She tells him.

Kyrie was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans with her black ugg boots and she had a gray and purple v neck top with a white jacket on over her arms.

"Good but I'm still checking your clothes when we get home and don't even start saying about your underwear because I'm your brother and I'm allowed to check everything and if I have to buy you new pairs that actually fit you then I will." Both twins start to protest but Brody tells them to stop.

"Mom and Dad left me in charge of you for two weeks Kyrie and Addison and I'm allowed to ground you so don't even think about it." They both sigh.

"Also before we even get to the house I need to talk to both of you about the way you've been treating my soon to be wife." They both frown.

"You want to tell me what you have against Rachel?" Kyrie and Addison just stayed quiet.

"Fine but if you upset Rachel while your in New York? trust me your stay won't be the happiest. Let's go." They just followed Brody to the cab.

**Find out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

When Kyrie and Addison Weston walked into the house of their older brother. They didn't expect it to be so family friendly, they pictured it to be like all college like with dishes everywhere, dirty with clothes on the floor and messy looking couches. It was spotless, clean and the couches were neat. They glanced around the house and saw pictures of Brody with his friends but they also pictures of their brother with Rachel and her friends.

"Girls your rooms are upstairs and I'll show them to you right now since Rachel and the the twins are visiting her mom." Brody tells them and they go upstairs and he shows them the rooms they are going to be staying in and he looks over Addison's clothes and tells her that they are going shopping tomorrow for better clothes then checks Kyrie's clothes and hers are better.

"Finish unpacking then come downstairs because were going to have a long chat before Rachel gets home with the twins." He goes downstairs.

Kyrie glance around the room she's staying in and sighs in annoyance. "I'm so not looking forward to having this talk." Kyrie thought before unpacking her clothes.

Addison was thinking the same thing and decided to change her clothes so her brother wouldn't yell at her for her clothing choices. She slipped out of her shoes and took her dress off and put on her favorite t shirt with a pair of black yoga pants and finished upacking then walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

Her sister comes down a few minutes later also dressed in comfortable clothes. She sits down next to her sister.

"Well you should both know that Mom and Dad not only put me in charge of you but they put Rachel in charge of you aswell." They gasped not believing him.

"Come on are you serious Brody?" He just nods giving them stern looks.

"Dead serious when I tell you both something. Do you really think Rachel was happy to hear that you two were coming?" They both nodded.

"No she wasn't happy at all to hear that you two were going to stay in our house for two weeks." Kyrie scuffs.

"I find that hard to believe. She's always been happy to see us." He shook his head.

"Not always little sister. Not since you two made it your life goal to make her feel un welcomed in this family." Addison cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Do you understand how you make my wife feel?" He asked them knowing Rachel's not his wife yet but she will be.

"She's not your wife yet Brody. There is still time for her to back out on marrying you." Both twins say at the same time.

"Well guess what Kyrie Amelia Weston and Addison Marissa Weston? she_ will_ be my wife on New Years Eve rather you like it or not." Addison wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Don't even think about giving that look Addi because she will be your sister in law. She's older then you both and I will not have you be rude to her." She frowns.

"In laws don't get along Brody. What makes you think we have to get along with her?" Kyrie snapped.

"Because as your brother I want you to get along with the mother of your niece and nephew. You two owe me for the things I hadn't told mom and dad." He points out.

"Mom and Dad adore Rachel and she tells her to call her mom because she's never had a mother figure in her life." The sisters looked at him.

"What about her own mom or sisters?" He sighs.

"It's not my right to tell you about her family but I am tell you that you two are wasting your time being the way you are to her." They don't think so.

"Trust me Rachel didn't want you here but she loves me so much that she's going to put up with you for the next two weeks because she knows how much I've missed having you two around me." They just listened.

"I don't understand what your hatred towards her but it's going to end right now. She had done nothing wrong to you." He says glaring at them hard.

"Now Kyrie you seem to be the most evil towards her so your going to go first and tell me why you hate Rachel so much." Kyrie stays quiet.

"Don't even start on the silent treament bullshit. Start talking now or your day of being grounded will start in the matter of seconds." Her eyes widen and sighs deeply.

"Fine you want to know why I don't like her? she's turning mom against me and she doesn't even know it. Mom always gets on my case about how I should be more like Rachel Berry because her grades were outstanding when she was in high school or how I should be more respectful like Rachel." He just listens.

"I remeber mom saying that Rachel's like the daughter she never had when Rachel came to visit with you two summers ago. It's not fair to me or Addison when she says stuff like that so that's one reason why I hate her. The other reason is that she took you away from us. You use to visit us all the time over the summer but last summer you didn't come home to visit because you spent the whole summer in Lima or here in New York with her." Brody looks at his sister.

"Kyrie I called you everyday last summer asking if you wanted me to come home to visit and what did you say? oh I believe your words were I'm going to California with my friends for the summer. So I stayed with my girlfriend and I did visit for a week but you were gone and me and Addison hung out for a week before I came back here."

Kyrie frowns hearing that he came home while she was gone.

"Addison is he telling the truth about going home last summer?" Addison looked at her sister and nodded.

"Yes we had a great time together but you didn't want to be bothered when I called you saying that Brody was home visiting." Kyrie looks away sadly.

"Now since it seems that your sister is done telling me her reasons for not liking Rachel. Addison it's your turn." She stared at her then sighs.

"I dislike her because she's trying to be trying to hard to get on our good side." He stops her.

"Excuse me but she's only trying as hard because your both acting like fucking assholes to her. She's tired of making an effert with you two because you make her feel like she's not wanted in the Weston family." They both look at him.

"Rachel had to deal with not feeling wanted in high school, she really doesn't deserve to be treated like this now." They innocently stared at him.

"I don't have a problem with calling you on your bullshit girls. Keep it up and your going to see how serious I am." They just stayed quiet after that.

"Now did you two have breakfast before you came here?" They shook their heads and he asked what they wanted then he starts making it.

* * *

Rachel was at Shelby's place visiting with the twins but she also wanted to see Beth. She also didn't want to be there with Kyrie and Addison Weston showed up. Rachel didn't understand what those girls had against her but she knew one thing? she wasn't going to let them get the best of her while their in New York.

"I have to say Starr and Jeremy are looking more like you and Brody everday. I still can't believe my oldest daughter has kids. These are my grandbabies." Rachel smiles.

"Yes I love them very much and I me and Brody are planning our wedding. It's going to take alot of work but it's all worth it." She says with a smile while watching Shelby hold Starr as Beth colored.

"I'm invited this wedding right?" She looks at her while holding Jeremy.

"Um of course your invited to wedding but actually I was wondering if you could help out with the wedding. I need my mom to help me out." Shelby smiles.

"Rachel I know saying that us bonding from afar wasn't right the first time we finally met and when I came back during your senior? I shouldn't have left because of what about between me and Puck but Quinn made me realize that I wasn't being a mother to Beth so I packed up and moved back here." Rachel just nodded.

"I want to be in your life more. I need for us to try to have some kind of relationship and Beth really wants to get to know her older sister." Rachel looks at Beth and smiles then looks down at her son.

"I've always wanted some kind of bond together and now I feel like now were in a good place but I'm scared that you might just leave again." She looks at her.

"Trust me when I say that I'm done leaving." She looks at her and nods still unsure.

"So are you going to help me with mine and Brody's wedding?" Shelby grins nodding.

After spending time with her mom, Rachel went home with the twins. She opened the door and Brody saw her struggling and helps.

"Hey baby how was visiting Shelby?" She smiles and brought the twins in their room With Brody's help.

"It was nice to spend time with her and Beth. She even said that she would help out with the wedding so it's not just us and Kurt." He smiles happy for her.

"That's great to hear baby." He says pecking her lips.

"So are the girls here?" She asked taking off her coat.

"Yes there upstairs, why don't you go say hi?" She stares at him.

"But they don't like me?" He just holds her.

"They don't define you. Your not in high school anymore and you need to stand your ground and not let my sisters win." She nods knowing he's right.

"Okay your right. I'll say hi them." She leaves the room and go upstairs.

The twins were in Addison's room when they heard footsteps and looked up to see Rachel standing there nicely in a dark blue top with black leggings and dark blue flats on her feet. Her hair was down in her natural curls and she had on light makeup. She had Jeremy in her arms cradling his head as he rests against her shoulder.

"Hi Kyrie and Addison, welcome to our house for the next two weeks." Rachel exclaimed with a nice smile.

They just stared at her not saying a word.

"Okay um well if you girls want anything just let me or your brother know." She starts to leave when Kyrie spoke.

"Call the wedding off." She stops walking and turned around looking at them.

"Excuse me? Look I know were not going to be the best of friends but I'm getting to him with or without your blessing." She tells the girls firmly.

"Well you did say that if we needed anything to let you know, that's what we want."

Addison says with a smirk. Kyrie smirks at her sister liking how she thinks.

"Yeah Berry that's what we want." She looked at them.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like me for some reason but I will not broke up with my man because both of you are acting childish." Both of them glare at her.

"I can't believe this bitch just talked to us like that." Kyrie mutters.

"I hope you two like veggie stif fry because that's what were having for dinner." She says before leaving but comes back.

"I would knock it off Kyrie and Addison if I were you or you _will_ be grounded." Rachel tells her before leaving to spend time with Brody and the twins.

1 for Rachel. 0 for Kyrie and Addison.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

16 year old Kyrie Weston slowly woke up from her slumber, figuring out where she was for a second but it hit her. She wasn't in her comfortable bed in Montana, no she was in New York City staying with her older brother and his girlfriend/fiancee.

Kyrie couldn't stand Rachel Berry for some reason and didn't plan of approving this marriage whatsoever, this two weeks were going to be hell for the midget, by the time it's over? there will be no plans for a marriage on New Years Eve. She gets out of the bed sighing.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, that made her jump and yell come in, instantly regretting it, seeing Rachel standing at the doorway.

"Good morning Kyrie." Rachel says with a real smile on her face. She wasn't going to let this little girl push her out of Brody's life. She was here to stay forever.

"It was until you opened my door midget." She mumbled annoyed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Excuse me, do you want to repeat that?" Kyrie's blue eyes widen hearing the firm tone of voice, coming from her brother's girlfriend.

"Repeat what Berry?" She asked not giving a damn about her feelings.

"Are you being serious right now? it's your second day here and your already acting like a bitch? keep it up little girl." Kyrie rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Bitch please. I'm not scared of you, your not going to be in our family so you better get use to me being this way." Rachel walked over to her and stood there.

"Wanna bet that's going to last long while your here?" Kyrie stood right in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

This woman had some nerve trying to test her. She was already pushing her limits being in a relationship with her brother, having his kids and now she was seriously about to start something that could get herself in jail for.

"Don't push me midget, get out of my face." Rachel raised an eyebrow surprised and shook her head.

"I believe I told you to watch yourselve Kyrie. This is your second warning and if it happens again? grounded the whole time your here." Kyrie couldn't believe this.

"Are you serious right now Rachel? I just told you to get out of my face and now I might get grounded. that's not fair." Rach glared at her.

"Neither is the way your treating me, since I came into Brody's life. I will see you downstairs." She glared at her.

"I'm just being myself and if you don't like then leave my brother alone." Rachel chuckled.

"Your a piece of work Kyrie Weston. I love your brother very much, he loves me too and we are going to be a family rather you or your sister like it."

"Bring it on midget, I always win fights." She pushed Rachel away from her before making her way into the bathroom but stops shortly after she heard the words Rachel spoke.

"Not this time." She said before leaving the room, going downstairs and gives Brody a good morning kiss.

Kyrie stood there taking a deep breath before walking into the bathroom and closed the door. Rachel wasn't going to win this fight.

After breakfast, Addison and Kyrie noticed that Rachel's phone was ringing while she was in the bathroom and they smirked at each other.

"You thinking about what I'm thinking?" Kyrie asked her sister softly.

"Oh of course amazing sister of mine." They stood up from the couch and walked slowly over to the dinning room table picking up the phone and saw guy named Finn was calling her.

"Hello this is Rachel's phone? are you Finn?" Addison answered.

"Hi yes I'm Finn, um who is this?" They thought his voice was sexy.

"Never about that, Rachel talks about you all the time and she says that she wants you back and she wants you to come over."

They talk to him for a few minutes giving him the address to come over to see Rachel. They hang up when they heard footsteps and quickly rushed over to the couch acting like nothing happened.

Rachel sits back down and looked over at the girls then went back to studying.

The door bell rings an hour later. Rachel gets up and walked towards the door not knowing that the girls were smirking.

She opens the door to see Finn standing there with a grin on his face.

"Finn what are you doing here?" He smiles at her and kissed her passionately, she pushed him off and slapped in the face.

"What the hell Finn Hudson, why are kissing me like that?" She yelled angrily. Brody walks out of the bedroom hearing yelling.

"What's going on here? Finn what are you doing at our house?" Brody spoke firmly.

"I called your phone Rachel and somebody told me that you wanted me back so here I am." He said holding his face.

Brody and Rachel turned around angrily and glared hard at Kyrie and Addison who suddently stopped smirking.

1 for Rachel. 1 for Kyrie and Addison.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 Part 2

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**After Finn Left.**

Addison and Kyrie sat on the couch staying quiet. Brody just shook his head so pissed. Rachel went to check on the twins because she couldn't even be near the twins after what happened.

"Brod-" They get cut off by Brody slamming his hand on the table.

"Don't speak Kyrie and Addison. Do you understand how disrespectful that stunt you pulled was to me, Finn and Rachel?" They stared at him.

"I don't know what your damn problems are with Rachel but you keep pushing her buttons and now your pushing mine." They looked at each other then back at him.

"Oh I see what's happening here. Your both trying to push her buttons so we break up right?" Kyrie's and Addison's eyes widen, they didn't think he would noticed.

"I never thought you would hurt me the way your hurting me. I love Rachel and she loves me." Addison frowns.

"Why did you have to pick her? she doesn't fit the bill for our family. What happened to your relationship with Fawn?" He doesn't even speak to his old girlfriend anymore.

"People move on. Our breakup was amicable, Addison you never liked her aways so I don't get what your problem is." She sighs.

"I'm just doing whatever Kyrie tells me. She's the mastermind here." Kyrie slams her sister's arm.

"Oh geat now your going to turn back on me? since when do you at like a bitch?" Brody grabbed ahold of her arm, giving her a stern look.

"Watch your mouth in my house. You had no right to invite Rachel's ex over here without any of us knowing. You think it's fucking funny to mess with her? do you think it's fucking funny to mess up my relationship with the love of my life? huh? ANSWER ME NOW." They jumped.

"No." They both said at the same time scared of him.

"Get to your rooms now and bring meyour cell phones, ipods and ipads now." They started to protest when Rachel spoke.

"I believe he gave you an order girls, go get your stuff and bring it down here." Brody lets go of his sister's arm and they rushed upstairs.

Rachel placed her hand on Brody's shoulder and rubbed it.

"Calm down sweetie." He looked at her sighing, he wrapped his arms aorund her waist.

"They had no right to do that to you, Finn and myself. They are pushing my buttons big time." Rachel nods.

"I don't get what I did wrong to make them hate me, I'm tired of trying to impress them." She says fighting her her tears, she was tired of dealing with their disrespect.

"Baby they shouldn't make you feel this way, they are almost this close to not being at the wedding." Rachel didn't want him kicking his own sisters out of their wedding.

"I don't want you doing that, they are your sisters no matter what." Brody shook his head rubbing his hands up and down her side.

"They might be my sisters but your the mother of my kids, the love of my life and my bride to be. They have no right to be treating you this way and I'll be letting my parents know what their up to, I love you and were not going to call this wedding off." She turns around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." She kissed him passionately, he deepens it pulling her close. There was no way he going to end his relationship to make his brat of a sisters happy.

Kyrie and Addison walked downstairs with their stuff and froze seeing their brother kissing the girl they hated.

Rachel pulls back smiling at Brody then she looked past him and saw the girls giving her dirty looks but all she did was wink at them.

"Were grounded the girls right?" He nods saying yes before kissing her some more.

Addison glanced at her sister knowing that she was thinking about a plan to stop this wedding from happening. She was right behind her.

Rachel 2 ,Kyrie and Addison 1.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Brody's POV.**

I stared at Rachel as she slept next to me. She looked like an angel just laying beside me at 2:35 in the morning with her head on my pillow. Starr and Jeremy were in their room soundly sleeping and my sisters were upstairs sleeping in the guest rooms. I hate that my sisters are trying to break off mine and Rae's engagement before the wedding happens.

I snaked my arm around my baby's waist and held her close. This was the woman that I was going to marry and nobody was going to stop us. I smile feeling her move closer to me and snuggle into my arms more.

I'm so glad she's not hung up on Finn Hudson anymore. She was so hung up on a guy that sent her on a train on their wedding day, to her future as a student at NYADA and A Broadway star. It's a good thing I picked up the pieces of her broken heart because now we were not only amazing parents and we're on our way to being husband and wife. Oh god I'm going to be somebody's husband in a few months. Rachel is going to be my wife.

"Brody I can hear you thinking." I chuckle at my girl's tired voice and kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep." Rachel opened her eyes and looked at me with concern.

"Why can't you sleep baby?" She sits up and placed her hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"Just thinking that's all Rach." She gives me a look and I sigh knowing I can't get out of this.

"Okay I'm a little nervous about meeting with the wedding planner in a few hours. That means this wedding is actually happening." I whispered.

**In Rachel's POV.**

He was scared to get married to me? how long has he been thinking about this? did he really want to marry me? Don't tear up Rachel. He loves you but he's suddently getting cold feet. All men do but that happens on the wedding the day not months before the wedding.

"Brody can I ask you one serious question?" He looked at me nodding.

"Do you really want to marry me?" I asked him, needing to know.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Part 2

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Brody's POV.**

"Brody can I ask you one serious question?" I looked over at my tired fiancee, nodding my head waiting to hear what this serious question is about.

"Do you really want to marry me?" Was she seriously asking me if I wanted to really marry her? Sure I'm nervous about actually planning but I'm not her ex fiancee who became a coward by sending her here on their wedding day and not call her for three years.

I pulled her closer to me, she was now straddling my lap and I held her by the hips. She was crazy for asking me that question.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, when I asked you to marry me that day in Central park on your birthday?I wasn't asking you because Finn use to be your everything or the fact that we were expecting Starr and Jeremy. I asked you to take my last name because I truly believe that we're mean't to be together as partners, as best friends, as a real family."

She stares at into my eyes listening as I continue.

"Baby half of that was the sleep talking but the half of me saying that I was nervous because my sisters are stressing me out. your it for me beautiful and there is nobody else in the world that I want to be with but you." She sighs resting her head on my chest.

"Not even your old girlfriend Fawn?" I hate that she brought up my old girlfriend that was just my high school sweetheart. Fawn is nothing to me.

"Definitely not Fawn Palmer. She hasn't been on my mind since we broke up on the last week before our high school Graduation. My sisters were like best friends with her and they might still be bitter about our break up." Rachel nods sighing tiredly.

"Rach your the one I adore and love so much. Of course I really want to marry you and were going to get married on New Years Eve like we planned." She looks at me and slowly pecks my lips. Her lips are almost soft against mine.

"I'm sorry for asking that silly question but I've been rejected on my wedding day before. I just don't want history repeating." It wasn't going to happen with us. Finn is her past and I'm her long term future.

"It's not going to repeat Rae. Were endgame for a life time, our love is real. this wedding is happening." She smiles kissing me again and this time I deepen the kiss. This was my girl for life and nobody was going to take her away from me.

**Find out what happens next. Sorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**With The Wedding Planner**

Rachel and Brody were really happy with their wedding planner,Nora Baker was very understanding and really nice. Nora was showing them some nice places where she thought the wedding should be in New York or atleast where the reception should be.

Their little Starr and Jeremy are with Shelby and Beth for the day. Kyrie and Addison were just following them, staying quiet, hating that they were grounded. They were listening to their ipod touche, trying to drown out the sound of Rachel's voice.

"What do you think of this place honey?" Rachel asked him with her hand laced with his. Brody glanced at her, squeezing her hand and shook his head not very interested in having their wedding or reception in Soho. Where they got married was a big deal not only for him and his side of the family but for Rachel aswell as her own side of the family.

"Um it looks nice but do you really want to get married here baby?" Rachel looks him unsurely.

"Brody it really doesn't matter to me but we're keeping an open mind here remeber? I thought we both deciding on that?" He kissed her forehead.

"We did agree on that babe but I rather look at other places before deciding on the first place we see." She nods resting her head on his stomach.

"I totally agree, I know some great places that would be perfect in Midtown Manhattan, Queens and Brooklyn, let me check them out first then I'll give you guys a call." Rachel stared at Nora liking how she thinks.

"That would be great Nora, in the mean time Brody and I will figure out the guest list." Nora smiles saying that would be great.

"That's all for today, I will let you know in a few days until then keep working on those plans." Nora hugs them then makes her way to her car.

**After Nora Left.**

"Kyrie and Addison were going out for lunch now, put those away now." Brody tells them firmly then kissed Rachel's lips.

Both girls rolled their eyes at their brother and Rachel while turing their music off and putting them in their bags. They hated their PDA. Rachel was all up for kissing in the middle of New York City but Brody never was like this with Fawn. It still shocks them, how Brody is with Rachel. He was changing.

"Do we have to go somewhere that is Vegan related?" Kyrie asked really hoping they weren't. She was tired of dealing with Rachel's vegan needs.

"Kyrie you have to understand that Rach doesn't eat the same stuff we do." Kyrie glared at her brother then scuffed at Rachel.

"She could if she gave her stupid diet up, maybe we wouldn't have to eat at a place that served rabbit food." Kyrie had said, earning a frown from Rachel.

"That wasn't nice Kyrie, I support her and your being very rude." Brody said giving his youngest sister a dirty look. Rachel cleared her throat.

"I know most people don't understand my diet but I'm going to stick to my lifestyle." Kyrie starts laughing.

"Wow no wonder your short, you didn't have enough food to grow." Rachel glares at her, ready to cause a scene. Kyrie was really pushing it.

"Well your not much taller then me are you Kyrie? you think your better then me? your nothing but some of the bullies i had to deal with in high school. stop this bullshit girls because i will not take your insults anymore." Brody whispers in her ear to calm down.

"No Brody I won't calm down. I don't deserve to be treated the way their teating me. I'm sick and tired of them thinking they can get the best of me." He kissed her lips.

Rachel pushed him away, glaring hard.

"A kiss isn't going to shut me up Brody, they have issues." She spoke firmly.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just were in the middle of New York where people are watching you freak out." Rachel growled.

"Fine take your sisters side,I'm not asking you to choose but it would have been nice of you to have my back." She said angrily.

"Rach, baby I do have your back. I just don't want to do this in public."

He held her by the waist.

"Remember that this wedding is going to happen, They don't control this relationship."

She stared at him sighing.

"They have no right to treat me this way." He nods agreeing with her.

His sisters are annoying, disrespectful and he was this close to shipping them back to his parents but he knew that they needed their romantic getaway.

"I know love. I fully agree with you and they are going to stop right now." The girls shook their heads not giving up their plan.

"The hell we ain't, she better get use to us making her life hell while were here, all this planning for a wedding is stupid because it's not going to happen."

Both twins spoke at the same time, glaring at both of them.

"Don't test me girls, your foolish games are ending now." They start to protest when Rachel spoke.

"Your games are ending now rather you like or not you little ungrateful brats. I tried to be nice but I'm no longer being fake with you two." Brody smirked at his woman.

"Do we all understand each other clearly girls?" He asked.

"No we're winning this battle, her days as your girlfriend are over." Brody walked over to them and whispered into their ears angrily.

"Don't _fucking_ test me girls, I will take matters into my own hands in away you two will never want to be around me again." Their eyes widen in fear.

"The insults, the plans to break us up and the talking back are stopping now, do I make myself clear?" They both nodded quickly.

"Good now lets head to the subway so we can find a place to grab some lunch."

He pulled back with a smile on his face and grabbed Rachel's hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Let's go girls, I love you Rach." He bends down giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Rachel stared at him wondering what he told the girls but she'll ask him later.

* * *

Rachel was in the bathroom, giving Starr a bath.

"Starr I hope you don't talk back to mommy when your older, mommy doesn't want you to end up like your bitter Aunties." Rachel says smiling down at her.

Rachel kisses her cheeks after drying her off.

"We're going to be okay." She said softly.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Brody closed his eyes, feeling soft fingers run through his wet hair. Himself and Rachel were enjoying a nice romantic bubble bath together. Both set of twins were asleep for the night. He needed to relax after yelling at his sisters once again for hurting his soon to be wife's feelings.

"My parents called while you were out with your sisters, they are going to be visiting next week, they want to see the twins and it would be nice to see my fathers." She tells him while kissing his forehead.

"It would be nice to see them, I know they weren't sure of me at first but I hope they've warmed up to me by now." Rachel sighs.

"Of course they've warmed up to you. My fathers were supportive of when me and Finn were engaged but I knew they weren't ready for him to be part of my family, I'm mature now and they see that what I have with you is pure love and they are very welcoming with you." Rachel assures him.

"I hope so because I love your family and your friends but I still don't feel comfortable with Finn around and I want your dads to like me." Brody says looking at her.

"They love you for making their only daughter feel loved and happy in this world, they also love that fact that you gave them beautiful grandbabies." Rachel laughed and Brody joined in with her. Hiram and Leroy loved Starr and Jeremy. They send them pictures everyday of the twins.

"Please don't let my sisters get to you, they are jealous." Brody spoke, running his hand down her leg sighing.

"They make it so hard_ not_ to let their bullshit get to me, they make me want to rip my hair out Brody." He chuckles looking up at her, seeing her pouting.

"Baby I'll love you no matter rather your bald or with hair on your head but please don't rip your hair out. my sisters are brats and will always be,they are acting like this because I'm hardly around anymore. I started my life here and it bugs them that I never come home for the summers. I might be their brother but I have a life of my own, a family that you gave me and if that bugs them then who cares. Your most the person in my life Rachel." He tells her and kissed her lips a few times.

Rachel sighs looking down at him. He's only saying that to make her feel better but it's like high school all over again with these two.

"I can't wait to be married to you, I want to be Mrs. Weston sonn. Our little ones are growing so much for only being a month and a half old." Rachel says pressing her naked chest against his back and kissed his neck.

"That feels good." Brody mutters and Rachel smirks now sucking on his neck. He groans and turns around now facing her and pulled her close.

"Stop teasing me woman, you know how much I love when you do that." Rachel grins, placing her hand on his cheek, getting it wet and kissed his nose.

"I love you." She whispers staring into his blue eyes. She loved this man so much and she was surprised at how much her love for Finn changed in their years of being apart.

"You know I love you too. This parternship here is what we need, we aren't just a couple, were each other's best friend, supporter and soul mate." Rachel smiles.

"This water is getting cold, you want to finish this conversation in the bedroom?" She said smirking. Brody quickly gets out of the tube.

"Woo, my man is sexy when he's naked." Rachel hollered laughing. He shook his head at how silly she is but he loved everything about her.

He helps her out of the tube, wrapping a towel around her and held her close kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist still kissing him and he takes her into their bedroom and placed her on their bed slowly pulling back.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He walks back into the bathroom and takes the water out of tube and blows out the candles.

Brody turns the lights off and goes back to his and Rachel's bedroom and locked the door for the night, making love to Rachel for a few hours.

* * *

A few days later Brody, Rachel, Starr and Jeremy were touring NYADA for the day. Rachel wanted to see her best girlfriends she made over the years at NYADA the twins, Jade Burkhart, Harlow Phillips, and the twins Auden and Kya Listwood. Those were her best friends at NYADA besides Kurt and Blaine. Kyrie and Addison were spending the day with Shelby until they come get them. They both needed time apart.

Rachel looked around missing this place and she spoke to Carmen about coming back after the wedding and she said that it was fine as long as she was keeping up with her school work. Brody was pushing the double stroller when he stopped to see Cassandra July walking towards them.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Hey Brody you babysittting two good looking twins?" Cassie asked giving him a flirty smile then looked at the twins in the stroller and saw that they were very adorable.

"Nope just being daddy." Cassie started to speak when her mouth shut, finally noticing that Rachel Berry was standing next her former student. Rachel's body was more curvy these days, her breasts grew a few cup sizes, and her stomach was flat again. God those twins were Brody's and Rachel's babies? no wonder she looked different.

"Wow I see you finally grew some boobs Berry, you still nursing them?" Rachel just stayed quiet.

"Rachel were over here." Kya Listwood called out with a huge smile on her pale freckled face, seeing the double stroller.

Rachel smiled brightly and kissed Brody''s cheek saying that she'll take the twins and he says okay letting her take their babies over to Kya, Auden, Jade and Harlow.

"Let's talk Cassie." Brody said giving her a look.

"Step into my office." She said with a flirty smile. Rachel turned her head, watching Brody and her dance teacher walk off.

"What's that about?" Auden asked her best friend. Rachel stared at her friends unsure.

"I don't know but I'll find out later." The girls gush over the twins and Rachel tells them about her life as a mom.

**Find out what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Sorry But I've Moved On**

**By WorkingGirl22.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry was heartbroken that Finn Hudson put her on the train to New York on their wedding day because he was setting her free while he was off in the Army. While she's in New York she meets super handsome and Junior at NYADA Brody Weston. They know they are attracted to each other but Rachel has no clue what's going on with her and Finn so she starts to move on with Brody. What happens when Rachel gets a shocking visit from her ex boyfriend in New York after being in the army for 3 and half years, hoping to reconnect with the love his life but finds out some shocking news about her. ****Will they get back together or will they forever be the thing in the past and just friends? Find out what happens. **

**B****rochel love story with Hummelberry with Blaine friendship, Faberry friendship with Brittany, Santana and Rachel Friendship aswell as Shelby, Beth and Rachel bonding. **** Finchel Moments later into the story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Brody walked into Cassie's dance studio and looked around. He had some good times in here but now wasn't the time to go down memory lane.

"Getting tired of Schwimmer and her annoying ways, I thought I told you that our one night stand would stay a one night stand?" Brody turns around, glaring at his ex college dance teacher. This had nothing to do with that night which clearly was a mistake. He hurt Rachel that night and he wasn't about to repeat it.

"I never got why you called her that, her beauty amazes me and she looks nothing like David Schwimmer." Cassandra rolls her eyes and makes herself a drink.

"Yawn don't want to hear about your love for her. What do you want Weston?" Asked the older woman as she takes a sip of her drink.

"I need a favor from you." The blonde cruel woman stared at her former student, raising an eyebrow while taking another sip.

"And this favor is Brody?" He walked closer to her and smiles lightly. She looked into his blue eyes waiting.

"Mine and Rach's wedding dance, I need the best dance teacher here to help both of us out before the wedding and why not ask you since you _are_ the best." He tells her.

"Your wedding dance? speaking of weddings do you really think that getting married to Rachel Berry is best idea? I mean she's a midget for one thing with a huge nose and she's not even that pretty, it's a good thing you knocked her up because now she actually has a chest, she's never going to make it on Broadway with her looks Brody, get out of this while you can and I'll help you find a much better looking woman to marry." Brody scuffs, shaking his head.

"What's your deal anyways with her? She's better then you think she is but your too damn bitter to see it. She work her ass off for you and once again you fucking insult her for your own selfish game, she called you out on your jealous bullshit, you can't handle the fact that you lost your chance at starring on Broadway, your the one that lost control on your first night just because some guy answered his cellphone and take it out on people that don't deserve it. Sleep your way to the top see if any of us care."

She stared at him, taking another ship of her vodka. Who does Brody think he is? He know right to talk about her past, She knew she screwed up but Rachel Berry doesn't have what it takes to work that Broadway stage like she owns it. She wasn't ready and she knew girls that were.

"I will not have you or anybody else messing up my chances of marrying the woman of my dreams. Your done insulting her, you don't even bother calling her out on stupid shit because she's marrying me when she returns, you aren't my type and that bugs you doesn't it?" Was he serious?

"In your dreams Brody Weston, I don't need younger men like you. I can find my own guy." She tells him putting her glass down.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say Cassie. Stop acting acting like you own me just because we slept together. It was years ago and trust me I regret it. That night with you was a mistake that I wish never happened because you weren't even that great, your an angry bitter woman that can't find love in this world." She slaps him in the face.

"That's why nobody will_ love _you, too much anger in that body of yours, slapping somebody for speaking the truth? so classy of you Cassandra July. I'll find somebody else to teach us. Good day Miss July." He shook his head before leaving the room before bumping into one of his old friends and they walked off talking.

Cassie stood there taking in his words and screamed angrily.

"Cassandra?" She sighs knowing that her Boss was standing right there.

"Yes Carmen?" She said facing her.

"I would like to see you in my office, we have somethings to talk about." She sighs watching her leave and grabs her bag, leaving the room.

**In Brody's POV.**

I'll figure something out but I'm not going to ask Cassandra July to help out. She's not going to mess with us. I walked up to Rachel with her friends. I'm really glad she made friends when she joined this school. She just me and Kurt for awhile then she had Santana and now she has Jade, Auden, Harlow and Kya. Those are her true best friends and I'm happy for her.

"Hey Ladies are you done gushing over the twins?" They looked at me and shook their heads.

"We'll never be done gushing over these gorgeous little ones." Harlow tells me with a smile on her face. Harlow was a black girl with hazel eyes, a nice figure, Jamaican accent, with an outspoken personality, she and Rachel met during the summer before her second year at NYADA.

"They get mine and their mothers good looks." I told them while walking over to my girl and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Where did you go with Miss July?" I really didn't want to talk about this in front of her friends.

"I'll tell you at home." Harlow snaps her fingers.

"Oh hell nah, I told you Rachel, he ain't right for ya, you men are nothin but dogs." I glared at her because she was nother person to add to the list of people trying to start something when it comes to my relationship with Rachel Babra Berry. I wouldn't cheat on her.

"I didn't cheat on her, Harlow why are you always telling her that I'm no good? I haven't cheated on her once in my life since we've been together, stop putting crap in her head about men being dogs, I'm a great guy that's in love with her, _back off_." Harlow jumped a little and frowns.

"Baby what's going on?" Rachel asked me with a concern look on her face. I rather not talk about this in front of her friends.

"Can we please talk about this at home. Harlow is starting to bug with her annoying voice." I said getting voice.

"Watch it Ken, I ain't scared to kick your ass." Harlow yelled, glaring at me and Rachel placed her hand on my arm.

"Brody your not being yourself right now. What happened between you and Cassandra?" I was about to say something when Cassie walks over to us.

"I'll help you, I won't slap you again and _half_ of the things you said back there were true but don't let it get to that head of yours." She said to me before looking at the rest of them.

"You slapped him in the face? what's your problem?" Cassie is about to speak when I beat her to it.

"I told you that I'll find somebody else, your no longer wanted and I warned you." She scuffed and chuckled.

"Nobody is better then me Weston, you wanted a favor and I'm giving it to you. Be grateful that I'm even going along with this after insults you threw at me."

"What's going on here?" Rachel called out giving both of us looks.

"Things were said, faces were slapped, don't worry about it Berry. Be ready next week." I looked at her.

"I told you that you weren't needed." She mocks me.

"Consider this my wedding present to both of you, she better be ready next week because I'm going to work your asses off." Cassie said before walking away.

"We need to go _now_, I'll call you girls tonight." They all wave goodbye and we leave the campus.

* * *

Kyrie and Addison were staying the night at Shelby's since the younger parents needed a much longer break from Brody's sisters and Shelby was fine with them staying at her place since she was putting them to work at her place. Rachel put Starr to sleep an hour ago but Jeremy was being fussy.

Brody walked around the living room, trying to get Jeremy to stop fussing.

"Come on buddy, your sister is asleep why can't you sleep, we fed you, gave you a bath and changed you. What's up little guy?" Rachel walked out of the kitchen and sighs walking over to them.

"He can tell that your uptight, give me our son." Brody sighs handing Jeremy to his mother and Jeremy calms down and whimpers a little.

"I thought for sure he was going to be a daddys boy. I'm sorry about snapping at your friends. I'm just fed up with everybody trying to talk us out of getting married, Finn, my sisters, Cassie, it's getting annoying." Rachel looked at him concerned.

"You need to calm down Brody. Cassie is a bitter woman, your sisters are being your sisters and Finn? he's not important. I love you and nothing is going to stop us from getting married. You told me that this relationship was a partnership, were best friends, supporters and soul mates. Believe your own words now. I'm going to put our son to bed and were going to finish talking." Rachel leans up smiling, pecking his lips then leaves the room with Jeremy.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
